The Siege
by PeechTao
Summary: Qui-Gon's mind is taken by a series of bizarre thoughts not his own. These Premonitions begin to show something frightening. A siege on the Temple by dark forces of the Sith. Can a face from his past help him and Obi-Wan rescue the Temple? FINISHED!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, but there are characters of my own design in this book of which I am responsible for.**

Well, after a great and long hiatus from writing here, I have decided to take up pen once more. Here is book 2 of what will one day become my Taka Nashat trilogy. They may stand alone (you don't have to read Dungeon of the Impassive Hostage) but it may be easier to read them in order. Hope you enjoy it! I hope to post regularly. Any mistakes feel free to point out, I will try to respond to everyone(thing) equally.

**The Siege**

* * *

Prologue

_He watched the chest as it rose and fell._

_He watched it shutter like the gentle flicking wings of a butterfly._

_He watched it stop in unison with his own. His breath refused to return, he bore the man up in his arms, unwilling to believe any of it. The Force erupted from him and his brother in an intrinsic sync caught by the galaxy of Force users now listening. It exploded again in his chest. Tears streamed unwillingly out of his eyes with a guttural howl of one who has lost the world. His every fiber collapsed around him. His body was weighed and exhausted as he fell forward onto the cold body. Another scream of grief sprouted from his throat and grew out his lips. His heart pounded through his body in sync with the waves of complete panic. It was a feeling he never experienced on such an escalated level. It was novel and terrible._

_It was loss._

_His brother's head lolled against the puddles of mud and slick grass as the man slowly and tenderly released him. The grieving sat up on his knees, head tilted skyward with the products of his emotions streaming down his neck, tangling in his stout beard and washed away by the driving rain. Through the Force he felt the comfort of thousands of his Jedi brethren reaching out to him. He could pick up the individual signatures placed for him by other friends and loved ones._

_Nothing could settle him._

_Nothing, ever._


	2. Restless Knight

I decided to post this today also, so you are not left in wonder. Please note this book is linked to a few others I have written what should be known is this:

**Sacul is a friend of Qui-Gon's. They were raised together, forming the circle of Tahl, Qui-Gon, Sacul, and Ty-Mara (who turned out to be Qui-Gon's blood brother).**

**A character, Taka Nashat, was tortured to make him a Sith. Mace became his Master. Taka tried to kill him. Mace forgave him. Taka left the Jedi to live with Qui-Gon's father.**

**Qui-Gon comes from a line of former Jedi. His father was a head Councilor, ran off with his mother, had twenty-something children, most raised in the Jedi. All sons. One daughter (Aami). Before Qui-Gon's father and mother died, they trained Taka. After he died, Taka stayed with Day-Gos, Ty-Mara, and Jalen three of Qui-Gon's brothers.**

Now that you have been filled in on all that MAY be in the book, the read should be considerably easy. If the reader is at all confused, do not hesitate to contact the author for further enlightenment.

To read about the books above please visit: Burial Irony, Blood on the Wall, The Jinn Rage, and Dungeon of the Impassive Hostage

* * *

**The Siege**

Chapter 1

Qui-Gon sprung from his bed in the heat of the Thadr night. His chest heaved for a decent relaxed breath. It was nearly the twelfth time he had repeated the dream in as many days. Twice already that very night he had been woken by it and always in a hot sweat, body ravished with struggle. He threw off his blankets in the darkness and headed for the window to open it. The cold of the stone floors beneath him entered his body with a chill. It was welcome in the dank dusty heat of the planet. His room was a good ten degrees cooler then the air outside so why he felt the need to grope in the dark for the window crank was peculiar enough but he almost felt to have that in his control was enough to settle his confused mind.

The lock gave way to his drunken maneuvers and the humid torridness of the outdoors flooded in with the light of the blue night sun. he hid his unadjusted eyes behind the shade of the heavy lush curtain, letting the air hit his body like waves.

_Waves._

_The Force._

The dream tried to retake him. It seemed to pull him down, beckoning him to sleep merely to torture him once more. Qui-Gon unshielded his eyes and let the blinding effect shake out the cobwebs of sleep. It was still hours before he would have to rise; or even Obi-Wan for that matter. The poor man was probably passed out sideways in that bed next door. Qui-Gon would have wanted to smile if his stomach didn't suddenly bottom out. He doubled over, resting his forehead on the window sill.

That was it. He was getting old and he knew it. He just could not endure such strength of the Force the way he used to. He wondered almost comically if Yoda had a senior Master class he could fill Qui-Gon in on: How to Deal with Too Much of the Living Force. Now, Qui-Gon was sensing everything from his Padawan's gentle slumber to his good friend Sacul in a heated battle half a galaxy over. He wondered vaguely if the dream stemmed from any reality. If perhaps a brother of his was truly in danger. He had contacted a few and received only assurances of their health. Was he still missing something? It was an overwhelming amount of energy to deal with and it was simply too much of a toll.

The pain was passing and he straightened up, closing the window gently as the heat and sand were now stinging against his face. He stumbled in the darkness for his bed even though he would rather not sleep for the rest of his life. Not with the knowledge that the dream was waiting for him. It was strange and frightening, both odd feelings for a Jedi adult.

Maybe life was simply getting to him. Perhaps he should finely take Mace up on his offer to join the Council after all. Obi-Wan wouldn't enjoy all the time spent on his own in the galaxy, but the boy was growing. Being past twenty now, it was high time he was cut a little slack from Qui-Gon.

His mind ran blank of thoughts for but a moment and the feelings of pain and anguish at once took hold. He tried to push them away with his Jedi training but they were persistent. Images flashed across his mind. The Force rose in waves. Extreme cold and heat smashed against him at once.

The faintest chime came to him.

Qui-Gon pulled himself out with a groan. He hadn't the strength to stand so he crawled across his bed and touched the communicator beside his head board without bothering to read the number of the caller.

To his surprise a miniature blue holo projection of Yoda himself shot out in the darkness to confront him. It was an odd moment, Qui-Gon thought. Thadr was on the same time of Coruscant, it must be the middle of the night. He felt the energy to push himself up to a cross legged position, not relenting his show of utter weakness.

Yoda was no fool and even in a projection could read the fine lines of hardship on the face of his former pupil. "Ravaged has your spirit been. What tragedy, befallen has?"

Qui-Gon's faced tried to soften. "I am sorry to worry you, Master. Nothing has happened. It is just-" he cut himself short, hoping the stray words had not transmitted.

It was obvious by the gentle ears picking up that Yoda had not missed them. "Hiding some pain, you are. Sensed this, I have."

"Simple dreams." Qui-Gon explained curtly.

Yoda harrumphed the way he would with a stingy child, or simply Qui-Gon when they had difficult conversations in which one or both parties would not come out with the truth. "You term on Thadr, ended it has?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "We will be leaving in the morning."

"See you on your return, I shall. Discuss much, we must." with that the transmission ended.

Qui-Gon's body gave out and he fell back against the blankets as the dream finally received what it wanted.


	3. Rescue

The Siege

Chapter 2

Obi-Wan rolled over in his bed, miscalculating a measure and ending up half over the edge. Snapped to consciousness, he used the Force to cushion the fall almost subconsciously. It did little help to stop his progress as he ended on the frigid floor. A chill ran up his spine and he shrouded himself in the blankets that came down with him. He checked the chrono on the wall and to his utter dismay found it to be nearly another four hours until he was to awaken. His eyes glided around in his sockets with a mild annoyance and climbed back into his oversized bed.

He stretched across it sideways, still not meeting the other end even though only his feet were hanging off one. He was tired of everything, but mostly the mission. He had never in his life been fond of politics and here on this mission lasting nearly two long months he did nothing but ferry from one arid side of the dust heap to the other between a pair of feuding kingdoms. One end owning all the water rights of the planet, the other controlling all the supplies of food. Both were proud and dastardly stubborn, a terrible combination to a world killing itself.

But he saw none of the suffering. Only countless lavish palaces surrounded by eccentric and egocentric staff with an even more pompous set of kings ruling either party, endless tables in cold emotionless boardrooms. He would be dancing on the star ship when it pulled out of the atmosphere. He planned it out just before he went to sleep that final night on Thadr. Qui-Gon's eyebrows will shoot up, his mustache twisting with want to smile, but attempt to refrain. He will mutter a course word about propriety and that a Jedi should not avoid situations, for each has its own learning quality. And Obi-Wan will smile, disagree, and continue his dance of freedom. Eventually Jinn will laugh. And he expected that to.

Obi-Wan smiled gently, wrapping like a long roll in his blankets. One thing was certain, he was getting the best sleep of his life on this planet. He loved the beds. They were large and expansive. There was no one way he could lay and touch end to end. He knew. He had tried. The comforters where thick with a wild fur that had only the most delicate flowery scent. The pillows were numerous and of various sizes and comforts. He found at least half of them on the floor every morning, but the cleaner droids did well to arrange his nightly messes.

He was completely placid. Drifting back into his silent interlude between night and day-

Something struck against him.

Obi-Wan leapt up on complete alert, calling his lightsaber from his bedside to his hand in an instant. He could sense something wrong. An overwhelming dread. He stalked off the bed and scanned the room expertly in the glow of his blue lightsaber. His steps were slow and cautious.

Something was wrong with his Master. He was under some attack, some pain. He was still alive though, and Obi-Wan could sense that. He stepped to the door that separated their room and scanned it swiftly with the Force, trying to develop a mental image of what was going on. Feeling nothing but the panic of his Master, he was in a further state of alert. He leveled his blade, opened the door, and marched in brazenly, approaching his Master's side in an instant. The only thing he was defended against were the invisible shadows of the furniture pieces. The room was vacant of infidels. Fearing the danger had passed, leaving his Master affected, Obi-Wan checked on him hurriedly. He whispered his name cautiously as if afraid his Master may be dead already, but the heavy breaths told him Qui-Gon was indeed alive if not under some amount of duress.

"Master?" He whispered to no response. Qui-Gon continued to fidget feverishly. Afraid of some wound, Obi-Wan set aside his lightsaber and turned on the light with a frantic thought and flash of the Force. He checked Qui-Gon's person meticulously, unsure why he was not being answered.

Coming up empty of any wound, Obi-Wan placed a hand against Qui-Gon's brow. It wasn't hot, but he was still sweating thick beads. His eyes were darting, lips moving soundlessly. It was then Obi-Wan noticed he must be dreaming. It came as only a stray thought, a surprising one at that.

He shook his shoulder carefully and said his name a little louder with more strength.

Qui-Gon gasped deeply, his eyes opened with a shock of flushed red and he sat up quickly to get his bearings.

Obi-Wan steadied him with a tender hand on his back. "You're all right, Master."

Qui-Gon laughed a little scoffingly. He didn't mean to, it simply came out through his frustration. He could sense a little hurt in Obi-Wan for the repelling of the boy's carefully chosen want to soothe his elder. Qui-Gon looked up. "I'm sorry. I, I'm just simply exhausted."

Obi-Wan sat in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Qui-Gon looked up and smiled, patting Obi-Wan's bare cheek affectionately. "Should you not be asleep, plotting sweet events for our disappearances from this planet?"

Kenobi smiled and looked down. Always Qui-Gon had him squared. "I was worried about you. Are you really all right?"

Qui-Gon nodded assuringly. "Yes, of course. Now off to sleep. We leave early in the morning before these Thadorians have a chance to set up their week long farewell celebration."

Kenobi nodded and slunk off to his room. Nearly ashamed to retrieve his lightsaber on his way out. The last thing he wanted his Master to know was that Kenobi had burst into the room, saber drawn and ready to strike death to nothing but a phantom dream. He let his embarrassment wear off with a young shrug to his Master at picking up his hilt and continued out to pass into bed for the next hours.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes. He was too tired to sleep and too tired to stay awake, making it so he didn't even come up with a quip to lighten his Padawan's mood about the forced entry. He was therefore confined to a limbo of thought, drifting between nightmares and reality, on guard himself against the shadows of his room.


	4. Piloting and Dancing

**

* * *

**

The Siege

Chapter 3

Morning came only too late for Qui-Gon. He was dressed and ready before Obi-Wan had a chance to fasten his tunic properly. This brought a sense of alarm in the apprentice which he dismissed as mere anxiety. They both felt the pressure to go before the second sun rose, the world was swarmed in heat, and the Thadorians insisted another day of feasting. That had delayed them this whole week prior and it was simply unthinkable to endure one staler piece of bread, salty oil, or half-alive sand gecko.

Obi-Wan quickly joined his Master at the ship and, before the Thadr representative had a chance to think the words "please stay" Qui-Gon was bidding their goodbyes and Force-pushing Obi-Wan aboard. Within ten minutes of rising, the team was in space heading home.

Qui-Gon had turned the controls over to his apprentice to guide them home, not trusting his own sleep-torn reactions to provide a safe atmosphere for their return to the Coruscant Capital. Granted it was a mere seven hours of flying, but if he at all continued to look out those view ports into the spinning vortex of stars in hyperspace, he was sworn to pass out. He could sense Obi-Wan's eyes upon him, and so turned to look at him.

"I'm fine." he admitted, anticipating the question. "And if you must know, even Yoda checked up on me last night, so do not feel yourself outside decency."

"You seem ill." Obi-Wan retorted.

"Perhaps I am."

"I've never known you to be, as long as we have been paired." He angled his seat further away. "Do you think it contagious?"

Qui-Gon smiled, knowing the action was meant in humor. "Who knows, could have been that desert liygad they made us drink."

"Awful, wasn't it?"

"Absolutely terrible."

Obi-Wan smiled, remembering suddenly the victory dance he was to perform. He had not counted on piloting, figuring that since he had brought them; his Master would fly back as was their custom. It did little matter; one free hand was good enough for his sudden body wiggle and gyrations.

As he assumed Qui-Gon gave him that bewildered look, then understanding flooded in followed by a prompt reprimand of, "Now, Padawan, really. We as Jedi are meant to accept and respect any life form and culture we come across." Then, more silently after a moment slid out the addition, "Even if said culture is a group of pompous bantha-breeders."

Obi-Wan could not stifle his exclaimed laughter until it was obvious the outburst had adversely affected the headache brewing at the base of Qui-Gon's brain. His Master's health again became paramount. "Well, what is it that feels wrong? You didn't seem to be sleeping well."

Qui-Gon had to smile inwardly at the role reversal. Here, he the Master was being diagnosed by his apprentice much the way the opposite would happen. It was an almost delightful sort of change. It showed how Obi-Wan cared. "Yes, this last week or two has been treacherous."

"Week or two? My, my, my, Master, I must be losing some touch not to have sensed a thing in regards this whole time."

"Or perhaps it is simply I am the Master and you, my young Padawan, are completely incapable of finding what I wish to keep hidden."

"But why do you wish to hide a nightmare if that is all it is."

_Wisdom beyond his years_, Qui-Gon thought kindly. _I should be more wary of his meetings with Yoda._ "To that I have no certain answer, but I would prefer to spare you from experiencing it. The bond we share in the Force would more than likely submit you to the same, and I simply would prefer not."

Obi-Wan nodded understandingly. "However, what if that is only complicating the problem? By shutting me out, are you then not just holding everything in? Like a bottled emotion?"

"That is it."

The Padawan looked at him, surprised by the stern voice his Master had adopted and afraid he had somehow gone too far.

"That is the last time I leave you and Yoda to contemplate matters of the universe."

Obi-Wan smiled widely, holding back a laugh that would cause a flaring spike to his Master's headache and let the subject go. Qui-Gon would open up eventually, but first he suspected his Master wished to speak to someone else on his level over the matter, a close friend or a Councilor perhaps. Obi-Wan did not feel hurt by the idea of his Master shutting him out. More or less he was understanding and supportive. Something had his Master disturbed and that was not an easy feat. To the point of illness was another strange matter.

Or, perhaps it was nothing. Perhaps the planet and mission had simply gotten to him in a way it gets to some other Jedi. A sort of native affiliation, or something peculiar in the diet or air.He really had no reason to worry. To his young mind it was another part of life. Some undiscovered region of his Master he had yet to foresee. He had no trouble then thinking this would all soon be passing. His life would return to its exact normalcy and the planet of Thadr would long be left and forgotten. He had no reason to believe Qui-Gon was being warned about the death of his apprentice. No reason whatsoever to worry.

* * *

Now, some authors can survive without receiving many reviews, however, I am not one, so please drop me a line. (Thanks to those who have already!)

hits to date (4-16-08): 359 (you do love me!)

Very soon Taka Nashat will join the story with my infamous Aami Kiya, Qui-Gon's lovely sister.


	5. Visions and Deception

NOTE: I updated the 3rd chapter (entitled Piloting and Dancing) please read the improved version before continuing!

The Siege

Chapter 4

The flight continued in a passive silence. Once in a few minutes one or the other would speak a stray sentence, for the benefit of breaking the quiet, then the other would promptly respond and what they sought to prevent returned with more prominence. It was obvious Qui-Gon was submersed into his unconscious. His eyes were tightly clenched shut, his breath slow and even. Obi-Wan recognized this as classic Qui-Gon meditation and would not on his honor dare to interrupt, even when they were on approach to the Coruscant landing strip. His Master needed any moment of peace he could catch now, and that is what made the apprentice all the more apprehensive.

Qui-Gon rose passively when the ship had settled to a halt and led the team out. As he had suspected, a Jedi Council member was awaiting their arrival. The two bowed respectfully, and the Councilor returned the favor.

"Master Jinn, I suppose your mission was of a fruitful nature?" Ki-Adi-Mundi, the Councilor, asked.

"As always, yes." Was the simple reply.

Ki smiled gently. "Ah, if it were but true! What excitement would there be for the Jedi?" He sighed some. "The Council expects a report of the events in a briefing tomorrow morning. In the meantime, you, Obi-Wan are free. I must steal your Master away for now."

Regardless of the kindly look, Obi-Wan sensed the tension between his two elders. He was in no position to refuse, and so bowed and withdrew.

* * *

"You have not told him?" Ki asked.

"There are never secrets between us." Qui-Gon quickly retorted. "Merely not-full-tells. He knows some things, but not it all."

"Do you think it wise to keep your apprentice in the dark?"

"Actually, I envy him."

Ki looked down at the shorter Master.

"I wish I knew nothing myself."

Another sigh escaped Ki's lips and they found themselves walking to the end of the landing platform, looking out over the Coruscant cityscape. The sun was rising and casting its multicolored rays off of every reflected piece or durasteel in the area. Morning sky cars and buses ferried this way and that in the space lanes. The scene was one of calming familiarity, but it did nothing for Jinn's mind. He was still clouded and jumbled with thoughts, dreams.

"What was it that disturbed you? Master Yoda instructed it was something of dire extremes."

Jinn closed his eyes, letting a stray wind catch his hair and brush against his cold brow. "I . . . well, it was loss. Someone close. Important. Perhaps Obi-Wan. He was killed before my eyes. I've never experienced such pain of loss. I know I must face the fact of letting go. I have had to in the past. Something is different that time. Something . . ." he looked at the city below, becoming dizzy with vertigo but not turning away. "I never saw a face. Just watched it happen. As if frozen. It was not a dream. No. It was something through the Force."

Ki raised an eyebrow. "You speak of premonitions. They can be a dangerous thing to be certain of. But I am not the one to ask. You should see Master Yoda or Saesee perhaps. "

* * *

Obi-Wan walked lightly. He still didn't like the idea of being kept out of the conversation. But his Master would, eventually, come to him. Perhaps this was all too much for him to deal with now. Who knew for sure? He trudged disdainfully toward the far side of the hanger, well out of ear shot in hopes to come close to the turbo lift. When his Master was done speaking, he would be there waiting and they would leave the hanger together. It was the perfect opportunity for Qui-Gon to open up. Hopefully his ploy would work. If not it may just be a long wait for him ever to.

The apprentice walked on in his thoughts, barely hearing the sudden cry to his right. He paused, looking around for the source of the voice when his eyes fell upon the form of a Jedi man. He was Utharan by the traditional looks; three long black stripes contrasted his pale skin along the side of his cheek to his jaw line. His hair was stark white and pulled back in a pony tail. His gold eyes starred at Obi-Wan painfully. He moved away from the ship wing which had supported him and he swiftly lost balance after a few steps, crashing forward soundlessly. Obi-Wan was in a shock. He rushed forward, cradling the man's head in his lap.

"Master Jedi? Master Jedi, what has happened to you?" he spoke rapidly, looking down the length of the stranger's body, searching for a wound.

"Jedi . . . Jedi ambushed us, my–my Padawan she–" he cut short sucking in a hissing breath, his eyes already unfocused.

Obi-Wan shook him slightly. "Wait, hold on! Stay with me, Master." he instructed boldly. He called out down the way he had come. "Qui-Gon! Master Ki! Hurry please! Master I–"

The knight grasped Obi-Wan's tunic and he looked down. "A Jedi . . . It was a set up. He . . . he killed us." He was struggling now.

Kenobi searched beneath his cloak and found the injury, a blaster wound to his chest. It had cauterized, but was leaking a pale liquid. He didn't want to imagine what it may have been. A Jedi had done it? "What do you mean, a Jedi?"

"Betrayed . . . by our brother–" He gasped, body tensing, "my Padawan, my Padawan . . ."

"Where is he?"

"She." The knight pointed up the ramp of the ship he had just stumbled from. Obi-Wan made to stand, but the Knight held him back. "No, dead . . . she, she is dead. He killed her too."

Obi-Wan looked down his path again "Master! Please hurry!" The Force rose in him. He projected it outward, hoping to smack his Master dead in the face with it if that is what it took to uproot him. He looked down, "What is your name?"

"Sacul." he murmured, voice lowering. He was slipping away. Obi-Wan shook him again forcefully, pressing a hand into the wound to stop the fluid's flow. It was still warm, as if the attack happened quite recently. Fear trickled to him and he looked about cautiously as if the assassin may still be close.

"Master Sacul, you will live, I promise this." Obi-Wan spoke to him confidently. His body was trembling with emotion. Should he leave, fetch his Master? Should he try and reach the comm at the far side of the hanger and call the healing quarters?

"Please, If I . . . If I should die, tell my friend, I have missed him these years." the Utharan tried to smile but it quickly became a grimace of pain.

"Of course, Master. What is his name?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn. He was my closest ally. I will miss him–"

"No! Hold out, please." Obi-Wan exclaimed, shocked by it all. He had to stand now, had to get his Master had to–

"Obi-Wan?"

He looked up and to his stunned surprise saw his Master rushing toward him. "Master, quickly! He has been wounded!"

Qui-Gon was quicker now, he hunched down beside his apprentice, rolling the Utharan toward him and started back with shock. "Sacul!" he exclaimed. "Sacul! Sacul! What has happened to you!" his demeanor was one of total panic. He could sense the force signature of his friend passing slowly into nothing. He looked to his apprentice. "The comm, Obi-Wan, the healers, get them quickly! Run!"

The Padawan obeyed.

Master Ki took his place, looking the wounds over and spying a grim eye at the other Master. "It is very bad, Qui-Gon. You must speak with him. Keep him awake or he is gone."

Qui-Gon caught his friend up in his arms, rocking slightly, not knowing what he should do. He was speechless. He could never imagine not feeling the familiar bond with his friend, even across the galaxy it was there. How could he possibly function without it? He thought faintly of Stark Kilie, the man's young Padawan. "Sacul, where is Stark? Where is your Padawan?"

Sacul looked at him, quietly; mouth agape as if trying to answer but not finding strength for words. Instead the answer came through their bond, into Qui-Gon's mind. _**Dead. The Jedi killed her.**_

**_Jedi? _**Qui-Gon sent back to him.

**_Yes, he is here, he is in the Temple. Qui-Gon, your Padawan!_**His eyes closed, his head jerked back and a cry escaped his lips. The Force rose in a sharp spike of alert. Ki stood immediately, looking off toward the way in which Kenobi had gone. He glanced at Jinn, and made off immediately. His lightsaber was drawn in an instant.

_**Go.**_

_**I won't leave you. Not like this.**_Qui-Gon returned stubbornly.

_**I am dead, Jinn. Your Padawan . . . please, Obi-Wan . . .**_

_**Master Ki will–**_He restrained his tears. He knew Sacul was right. Even being younger, Sacul was always right. He slipped the man gently to the floor, expending what energy he could to put his friend into a healing trance, then ran off after his Padawan. Not even after a dozen steps he was beat back by an explosion. The entrance wing of the Temple was in shambles. The colossal pillars lining the doorway to the lift and great hall beyond collapsed and crumbled. They were directly by the comm. He could see nothing through the dust. Master Ki was nowhere. He couldn't sense his apprentice. The half a dozen Jedi in the hanger were running for the wreckage, sensing injured and dead. Fear hung thick in the air with panic. Qui-Gon was guilty of both.

He rushed forward guiding away blocks and chunks of duracreet. "Obi-Wan!" He called desperately. The dream was reliving in his mind. His heart pounding out of his chest. His brow thick with a cold sweat. He would lose them both. He refused to believe it. His search became more frantic. His eyes clouded in dust and particles of marble. All around young Jedi were calling for one another. Some were screams of terror as a body was unearthed, crushed and pale. Padawans and Masters searched for each other in the wreckage as Knights helped reunite the two while searching for a friend themselves. A Knight called to him:

"Who is it you look for?"

Qui-Gon nearly didn't hear him, his focus was so intense. "A boy, my apprentice, humanoid . . ."

"I found someone!" a young apprentice called. "He is buried, I can't reach him!"

Three Knights were upon him in an instant, Qui-Gon heading the group. He was exhausted, his mind entirely focused on his apprentice and getting Sacul help. He wasn't dead, not yet, there was time!

The blocks of crete came apart slowly. It was tedious. To shuffle to much would cause a block to shift and crush the precious form concealed within. The smaller apprentice was replaced with a Gurlanina Knight who's flexible bones and flowing form enabled him to squeeze into the small space and withdrawal the form within. He was covered in the gray and blue hues of the rubble, it was impossible to tell who it was until the limp head was rolled back. It was a boy, about Obi-Wan's age. But not his apprentice. Qui-Gon looked across the wreckage desperately.

* * *

And now the plot thickens. I trully hope you are enjoying!


	6. Outcast

The author appologizes for the shortness of the chapter. The next should be longer!

Since the readers were so kind and reviewed so faithfully, the author will not keep you in suspense long! Here you go!

**The Siege**

**Chapter 5**

Obi-Wan blocked the blade aimed for a killing blow. He deflected it sideways and struck back for the man's chest. The being stepped forward to gain an advantage but the Padawan held his ground and defended regardless that any escape was blocked. He fought viscously, matching the exertion of the Jedi across from him. No not a Jedi. An Outcast. He could never be considered a Jedi after that explosion, after killing Sacul's apprentice. Obi-Wan was in a struggle to keep his mind clear of thoughts, to let the Force flow through his veins and control his movements the way he had practiced all his life but here faced with this evil it was near impossible. He had to end the battle quickly. Master Ki was trapped beneath the rubble behind him. He would soon suffocate.

The man pressed forward again and Obi-Wan was forced to the defensive. It was not for long as in a quick moment he kicked out at the attacker's legs, causing a momentary flinch of pain, enough for him to press and advantage. He pushed the Outcast back, away from the rubble. The heat from the blades was searing and the smell of lightning hit the air with sparks and smoke. Scorched skin and cloth hung loosely on either side. Obi-Wan kicked out, landing a boot against his chest. The Outcast shook it off and deflecting Obi-Wan's sword landed the butt of his lightsaber across his chin. The Padawan shook and stumbled to the ground in a shock, but pushed himself up and against the rubble to support his body. His mind was swimming. He was barely able to think. He could see the thrust coming and blocked it sluggishly. He had to pull himself through the blow. He had to ignore the swirling vision.

Master Ki.

The Outcast was barely tiring, he could sense it. Obi-Wan also knew he himself was about to fall over. But one thing in particular was to his favor. The nearly fifty Jedi on fast approach through the east wing. He could see the first few now, rounding the corner to see them. The attacker had no choice. He pressed a final attack, a sweep at Obi-Wan's head.

A block.

To his feet.

A block, a strike for the heart,

Bypassed. The man could hold out no longer, he backpedaled and ran. Obi-Wan pointed out the Outcast's retreating form to the men coming. "There! Do not let him escape!"

Some pursued, others attended to him. He wanted to collapse in their arms, the strain against him was so great in the quick battle, but he knew that Master Ki relied on him for a rescue. Instead he launched himself upon the brick and stone pealing its layers away. "Master Mundi! He is trapped beneath here." he said quickly, pulling away a large boulder. He was beginning to see Ki now, just the form of his face. Rocks from above were shifting. Obi-Wan had to be careful.

"Hold those back!" a Knight shouted. "Padawan, keep them from sliding. Help him! Quickly, the Councilor may be injured!"

Obi-Wan pulled off a piece of stone that was weighing down Ki's chest, forcing the air from his lungs. The Master's eyes sprung open, he started up taking a breath. Obi-Wan tried to smile, but he heard a shout of warning. The Force spiked, he had only the thought of protecting Mundi as he lunged forward and threw his body over the Master. He felt the rocks bury around him, striking his back with terrible force. His shoulder popped, his body tensed.

* * *

A passage was opened out of the Hanger at the very top of the rubble pile. Qui-Gon climbed for it, sending a Knight back to stand by Sacul. The opening was small but he squeezed through it, meeting the group of Jedi frantic to uncover some hidden body. "Who is it you look for?" He called down to them.

"Master Ki." one replied to him, not breaking his focus on removing a large crumbling chunk of duracreet. "And a Padawan who tried to rescue him."

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon whispered. He scurried down the rocks, having to take a longer route to avoid sliding any more rocks over top the buried pair. "Is there a healer among you?"

One raised their hand, coming to meet him with a young apprentice in tow.

"On the other side, an Utharan, Sacul, has been shot, or run through, please hurry. You must reach him now, or else he'll die."

The man nodded emphatically and rushed across the mountain to the other side.

"I see them!"

Qui-Gon met the excavation team as the back of his apprentice came to view. It took him a moment to right himself fully. He was broken looking. His cloak and tunic torn, shoulder obviously displaced. He held back his fears and launched into the fray, clearing out the two. He recruited the help of two other Masters who gently helped lift Obi-Wan up. They carried him away from the wreckage, laying him smoothly against the polished floor.

"Padawan? Padawan? Can you hear me?" Qui-Gon asked carefully, the dream completely in the forefront of his mind, obstructing his vision. He didn't know what was real, what was not. Tears formed in his eyes before they had a reason to. Adrenaline was surging through his veins unconsciously. He wanted to fight and die at the same time. He–

"Master?"

Qui-Gon came to his senses.

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open to look at him. "My back hurts."

Jinn nearly wanted to laugh. "I am not surprised you lucky neku." he muttered.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Not luck."

Jinn nodded. Of course it wasn't, he as a Jedi knew that. He instructed his apprentice carefully and when the man was ready swiftly set his shoulder right. It was an experience Obi-Wan had encountered once before, and it did not improve with time, that he was sure of. It was his only injury of significance, however, so after a few moments he was set to stand.

Master Ki was pulled out, conscious and speaking lowly. It was not long before the party found themselves heading to the healing quarters.

* * *

the next chapter will prove the beginning of the end. Yay!

Thanks sooooo much for reviewing. I love opening my in-box to find 14 fanfiction alerts, from story added to favorites, to reviews, I'm even in a C2 now! Thanks a bunch everyone!!

hits to date: over 500!


	7. Child Screams

****

The author only claims ownership of original characters (which may be rented out on request, even the dead ones, she loves alternate endings!). Any other scenarios, planets, or persons are copy written to some other slob.

**The Siege**

**Chapter 6**

Obi-Wan was passed out in his bed an hour after the attack. He was exhausted and after the rounds of questions he endured with the Council he simply could not deal with being awake. Though, sleeping did have its down side when Obi-Wan realized he did not have his lovely lush bed to return to. Qui-Gon could hardly blame him for disappearing to his room. The range of emotions was a new experience, strange and peculiar and overall depleted any strength he had left. The healing trance had saved Sacul, though. He would live.

"Aware of my presence, you were not."

Qui-Gon turned to see the form of Yoda entering his quarters. "Oh, Master, I am sorry. My thoughts have been busied these last weeks."

"Sure of that, I have been." Yoda replied, coming into the room fully and sitting on the couch across from him. "Troubling you, what is? Great fear I have sensed in you. Strange for a Jedi, it is. Especially one so in control."

Qui-Gon smiled cordially at the compliment. "Thank you. And . . ." he sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know. It's just these dreams; they are taking everything I have."

Yoda nodded. "Heard of this from Master Ki I have. Concerned for you I have become. Strange these premonitions are. Hard to trust, they can be."

"But it almost came true." he muttered quietly, almost to himself.

Yoda's ears pricked up at him. "Say what, had you?"

Jinn looked at his wearily. "It almost came true. Twelve nights I had a dream, react the same way, they both die, Obi-Wan and Sacul I mean. Today, Sacul finely convinced me to do something different and now they are alive. I don't know how to explain it. Maybe the Force was just warning me before I did something foolish and irreversible."

Yoda starred at him a long moment before seeming to make something up in his mind. He uttered not a word more and instead departed the way he had come. There was much to do in the Temple. It was locked down completely, the second time in nearly ten years. This business of the attacking Jedi and the deadly explosion in the hanger that killed a Knight and a young apprentice was disturbing to say the least. What's worse, the Council sensed something much more terrible approaching. Yoda would have to monitor Qui-Gon for the meantime. Perhaps the Master would learn of the attack before the Council itself.

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't wake until the hot rays of the afternoon sun began to warm his face. Even at that he was inclined to remain in bed. What use was it to be awake? The day was already half started and nothing dramatic happened without him. Why could he not just sit and sleep the rest of the century? He had done enough yesterday what with fending the Outcast off and all. He had a right to . . .

His eyes rolled beneath their lids. He needed to use the fresher. He sighed inwardly and started to push himself up on his hands and knees, never expecting the sudden surge of pain that ran the length of his back. Also he did not expect the primal scream of agony that spewed from his lips.

Qui-Gon was in his room in an instant with a fearful glaze over his eyes. "Padawan? Padawan what is it?" He came closer to the bed, kneeling down to look in his face.

Obi-Wan had by this time collapsed back onto his belly. He uttered a groan and where he would have turned over to look at his Master he found himself unable to think the thought without a course of pain flowing over his veins. "Back, hurts. Ow–"

Qui-Gon gave an empathetic look. "Well hold still and let me take a look."

"No, AH! Master, stop, don't do, AH!" Obi-Wan tried to squirm away, but his Master was the stronger. It took some moments to remove the tunic, and in the end it tore partially, but there was no getting it off without doing so. What he found beneath was not the pale young partial scarred skin; instead it was a purple and blue battle ground of blotched color reaching from shoulder to shoulder and down the small of his back. Qui-Gon sighed. "Oh, Padawan, I thought you said you felt just fine after yesterday."

"I had, until I woke up. My shoulder still hurt, but–now what are you doing!"

"Putting on bacta." Qui-Gon explained quietly.

Obi-Wan was silent a moment. The last thing he was expecting was this injury, let alone having no intention of getting up for the remainder of the next three days. He had a terrible feeling about the man whom he fought. Let alone the fact that he was a saboteur and a murderer. Obi-Wan needed to help. He was the only one to see his face; he must be invaluable to the Council at this time. There is no way he could help in this condition.

His Master was being uncommonly quiet, Obi-Wan noted. "Is something wrong? Will I die?"

A light hearted chuckle came to him but no more.

Obi-Wan attempted to look back and read his face, but it was impossible with his neck feeling as if a vice had gripped him. "Master? Was it another dream?"

He felt the pressure of his bed change, his Master standing up, and expected Qui-Gon to leave without another word. However, he was surprised to find out that Jinn instead seated himself in a chair he pulled alongside the left of his bed. "Yes." came the reply, equally quiet.

"Bad?"

"Particularly." Qui-Gon shifted uncomfortably under his Apprentice's sideways gaze at him. "I wouldn't want to trouble you with it. It isn't exactly pretty to think of. More something a therapist would conjure out of me."

"Pretty is a peculiar choice-of-word for you Master."

Jinn nodded.

Obi-Wan struggled to sit up on his elbows, wincing in the effort, but the trouble conveyed his sincerity. "I do wish you would tell me what is going on. All this mystery is driving me positively mad. And how is Master Sacul? I have heard nothing of him since yesterday when he was near dead in my arms."

Qui-Gon looked at him kindly. "I am sorry. Truly. Well, firstly Sacul has lived, till this morning at least when I last inquired. He may then very well pull through. As for my dreams, they have the Council very much troubled. Premonitions they think. The first was my losing someone very, very close to me, Sacul you see, he died in my arms in the dream. You needed my help, but I refused to go, and then you died also."

Obi-Wan lowered himself, listening with stark silence.

"The second was of a fight. A hard, terrible one. I do not know with whom, I suspect the man who attacked you yesterday, but there is no way to be sure. I remember water, being hit with vapor. A sense of betrayal. I saw the death of younglings, many of them, over forty all in their care center. Someone stalked within, after the explosion, slaughtering the survivors. I heard each small scream." He lowered his face a moment, a struggle within him to keep the premonition in check. "You see why I hoped they were nothing, just dreams."

Obi-Wan said nothing for a time. He was considering his Master strained words. Imagine, having to live through watching the deaths of so many children without the ability to intervene or erase the images. How horrible. He could fully understand why Qui-Gon would shield such a dream from him. Through their bond, if Jinn was under enough of a mental and physical strain, the images would manifest in Obi-Wan's mind as well. It was tender hearted for Qui-Gon to want to spare him the nightmares, but he was also still feeling shut out. It would take time, he knew, and patience was one of Yoda's long taught virtues.

"So what should we now do?"

Jinn smiled, finely finding his way through his wandering thoughts. "You, my Padawan, will rest this day. I must go after the Council and instruct them on your lovely escapade of yesterday. But first, I will pay a visit to Sacul."

"Any news of the saboteur?"

He nodded. "Some, we may have a name and face which works perhaps the best in our circumstance. A team thought the saw him passing them, leaving the Temple so we can but hope it was actually him. Supposedly he was an upstanding young man. It is strange they say for him to do this."

Obi-Wan asked nothing more, but instead allowed his Master to take his leave and rested himself against the pillows on his bed. He hated feeling this way, like a cripple. He knew if it was anyone but Qui-Gon who had taken a look at those bruises he would be in a bacta tank already. That was the absolute LAST thing he wanted. Not only would he recover in twice the time, he would feel no pain and be drifting listlessly in a tank of bacta. Obi-Wan moaned at the turn his thoughts had taken against him. It wasn't fair, none of this was. He fought the Outcast, he saved Master Ki, and there he is, lying in a bed with nothing more to do then to feel utterly sorry for himself. He knew it was un-Jedi-like, the lot of it. But what was there for him to do? Watch something on the vidscreen with a cup of hot cacia tea and wait for the pain to subside like a first-year student?

"Wow, what a color."

Obi-Wan turned his head instantly at the unfamiliar voice, though regretting it fully for the ache it caused. Who he found made his voice catch dead in the hollow of his throat. He was in a shock. He couldn't imagine it to be true. He made to call out for help, but his Master was gone. He meant to send a message through their bond, but still it was closed to him. So he could only struggle to his hands and knees, shuffling off the bed where he hit the floor with a sick thud and moved up to fish for his lightsaber.

"Oh, stop, would you, you are only hurting yourself in the end, Obi-Wan."

Lightsaber in hand he whipped around sluggishly and got his first full view of the cloaked assassin. The Outcast had returned, he would try and finish Obi-Wan off to prevent the apprentice from identifying him later. He wouldn't let that happen. Kenobi would fight if that in itself killed him!

A lightsaber was withdrawn by the opponent, with one key difference. Somehow, it was the wrong color . . .

Obi-Wan was in no shape to defend himself. He was bypassed easily and shoved against a wall with the saber held firmly against his neck. It drew closer to his jugular; just a tap would be enough to end it all. He felt the heat and sting of the lightsaber's kiss and . . . . He opened one of his closed eyes. He was still alive. How on the planet is he still alive?

The Outcast dropped the hood of his black cape and the face that greeted him made Obi-Wan want to collapse. "Taka! Taka Nashat what are you doing here! How did you get here?"

Taka smiled lightly. "See, now I knew you had mistaken me for someone else. I did not think we had parted on so unkindly of terms that you would knowingly try to kill me. Sorry for the fright, it was indeed fun to see that look on your face though."

"Well, it was your fault, coming in here like that with the cape and all with what's happening!" Taka stepped off and Obi-Wan found himself wading back to bed. He leaned down carefully and roll onto his back with a painful hiss, but at least from this angle he could see what was going on in his room.

"What do you mean, Kenobi? What happened?" Taka was completely innocent looking as he replaced his lightsaber on his belt and sat in a chair across from Kenobi. "Nothing with the Council I hope. I have an appointment with Master Windu to keep."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You probably won't reach him then. We have a renegade Jedi running about. Already killed two people and blew up the hanger entrance. The entire Council is busy investigating. The Temple is locked down, how did you get in?"

Now Taka looked like his distant self. His eyes became dark; he drew his cape closer to him as if to withdraw into its black fabric. "I have my ways. I needed to speak with the Council, and so I got in. That is all you need to know."

Obi-wan tried to hide his suspicion. Taka's appearance was a strange one. After all, he did leave when he killed someone and brought an entire building down with explosives. There was no proof to charge him, but regardless he was always suspected of foul play, leading him to quit the Jedi and live on his own in the galaxy. Mace, though he attempted to forgive him, accepting him back into the Jedi, Taka refused. Mace had been unbearable since. His feelings of betrayal were evident. "How do you still have a lightsaber?"

Taka stood quickly. "again, I wouldn't concern yourself."

"Why are you in my room that is an obvious enough one I feel I am entitled to an answer for." Obi-Wan did not intend for his voice to be as pointed and sharp as it came out but all of this mystery was wearing on him. He had had just about enough of it first from Qui-Gon and then from Taka. If there was some strange phantom running about allied to the one he fought already he wanted to know of it, even if that meant Taka himself was guilty.

"I'm actually here to see Qui-Gon. I wanted to talk to him before I went to Master Windu. I came in to look for him, and wound up surprising you instead. I'm sorry for it, but I really should go."

"Wait!" Obi-Wan instantly regretted saying that as Taka turned and starred at him questioningly. He fumbled for something to say although the only words that really wanted to come out were _go now, and leave my Master to his peace_. "He went to check on a friend in the healing room. You can wait for him, he shouldn't be long." Oh how he would have loved to kill himself for the statement. There he was, trapped in a room with a former Jedi and former Sith for that matter with a fully functioning lightsaber, even though it was turned to stun for that nice little brush Obi-Wan got early from it. He knew Taka's presence was no coincidence with the attacks. Should he inform, or rather warn, Master Windu that Taka was there?

Nashat didn't attempt a smile for the gratitude of the invitation since his senses in these years had only improved rather then grown lax with disuse. He knew exactly Obi-Wan's sudden regret about speaking to him and so responded with a slight, yet polite no and headed on his way. This matter with the renegade Jedi was intriguing to him, let alone a confirmation to his suspicions. Perhaps there was a way he could find some more information of it.

Kenobi watched him leave but refused to relax his hand from his lightsaber until he sensed the chamber door open and close. Nashat was gone. He sat back with extreme satisfaction and attempted to relax some moments while he tried to sort out what he should next do. Contact his Master? The Council? Surely someone must know of this development at least to increase security. If Taka could still move freely in and out of the Temple, who else had that ability? Obi-Wan wasn't at all inclined to believe a single word Taka had said about a peaceful meeting with Master Windu. For all he knew, the man may be planning to try and kill him again, or worse! It was a sad thought to realize, but that former Jedi had been through much pain in his day, and he above all else could name a few fates worse then death. So Obi-Wan struggled again to sit up, reaching out with the Force this time to bring his comm link to his outstretched hand. He brought the receiver up to his lips and called first for his Master. Qui-Gon would know what to do.


	8. Counseling

**Thanks everyone for beind awesome enough to review so much and continue reading!! It makes me feel so happy!**

**The Siege**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Is he any better then this morning?" Qui-Gon asked the healer.

"Somewhat. He seemed more responsive to external stimuli. It may take some time, but we believe he should make a full recovery. Utharans are a sturdy race. If he was merely human he would have died before help could arrive. He is very fortunate."

Jinn nodded, placing his hand on the bacta tank Sacul was suspended in. Through the glass he was able to push a little more energy into his friend. Perhaps it would help. If anything that smile on Sacul's face let Qui-Gon know the man knew he was there.

"Well, leave it to good old Sacul to get himself into a world of trouble and manage to scrape through it by the fur of his fingers."

He gave a final goodbye, the eighth one by now and finely made his way out of the healing wing. Not that he wouldn't spend the whole of the week at Sacul's side, waiting for him to get better, but the presence of so many Healers was grating on his nerves. Each were Jedi and could openly sense the struggle within him from the premonitions. And, though the concern was endearing, he was simply sick and tired of telling every one, "No, I am fine for now, thank you for offering your guidance," and then having to suffer through some story or lecture. He was finished with that. Right now all he needed was to disappear into a meditation room for a few hours. If he was going to be dreaming of nothing but dead children for the next few weeks, he was sure as Tatooine is hot going to need some personal centering time. What he did not expect was the very peaceful quietude he had taken ten minutes to attain would be ruefully interrupted by none other then the Council itself. Mace and Yoda to be exact.

He had been sitting in the same position for some time, his mind carefully working to weed out the differences between reality and the dreams. He was building a perfect wall around his emotions that unguarded sleep quickly undid and destroyed. Tonight he would be prepared. If only he had been able to be left alone.

Master Windu was the first to come in. He was silent as usual when interrupting the peacefulness of others. He sat on a cushion opposite of Jinn and stared at him uncomfortably a moment as Yoda entered and sat beside Windu. Qui-Gon had at first tried to ignore them entirely, the way a focused Master would. However when the gaze of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy is steadily upon you, you tend to lose focus. He eventually gave up his rouse of feigned control and stared at them. "Can I help you, Masters?"

Mace said nothing at first. He simply regarded Qui-Gon a moment with that long glare that ate into a person's very soul and motivations. "I have heard some disturbing news about you, Qui-Gon. I wanted to see if it was true. I'm sad to find out it is."

Qui-Gon appeared completely melancholy. "Oh. I am sorry to disappoint you."

"You know how serious this is." Mace said.

Jinn lowered his head. "Yes. I know. I wish I didn't, but the facts can't be changed no matter how I hate them. What's worse is what may happen next should I not be able to prevent it."

Yoda's ears rose. "Ah, new dream have you had?"

Jinn nodded. "Equally unpleasant, if not more disturbing. I am fighting someone. I know not who. But younglings are killed in their care center. Forty or so."

Mace tried to keep his emotion in check, but the two other Masters sensed the sudden stab of shock and anger. When the Force gave premonitions they were tricky things to be tampered with. One could not on any terms misinterpret them and with one already coming true and changed, it was very important to listen to further visions. Why Qui-Gon suddenly presented with them is anyone's guess. He had no previous experience, but sometimes it did just happen like that for a few weeks, maybe a month, and then they were never heard of again. Or it was a link between the minds of two powerful Jedi manifesting to something greater. Or the fact his mother and sister were prone to visions. Or they were merely dreams. It was hard for Mace to see his former co-initiate going through this struggle when any lesser Jedi may have succumbed to insanity.

"Where was this attack?" Windu finely asked.

"I'm unsure. I thought I was fighting some where moist. I remember feeling wet almost. The scents were bothering my focus, the Room of a Thousand Fountains perhaps. But the deaths occurred in a care center, near the entry of the Temple. I felt an almost familiarity with the person I was fighting as well. As if they were someone from my past. A friend."

"In unison did the dream come, or separated." Yoda asked.

Qui-Gon thought of it. The flashes of the dead children encompassing his mind, making his eyes close until he could focus through them. "Separate." He finely said, opening his eyes as if from a deep sleep. "One, I was fighting. The battle ended, somehow, then it shows an explosion in the care center. Someone goes in the confusion and kills the children that survive." Qui-Gon's comm signaled him and he excused himself a moment to answer it.

"Master, is that you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is anyone with you?"

Jinn knit his brow almost worriedly as he glanced at the two Council men. Obi-Wan never asked him that before. It must be grave. "Yes, Master's Windu and Yoda, why?"

The line was silent for a few moments. "I have some interesting news."

"Yes?"

"We must step up security keeping people from the outside out. I was just paid a visit from Taka Nashat."

Mace stood, looking at the comm as if he should destroy it for speaking such evil.

"What do you mean, Taka Nashat?" Qui-Gon asked, equally surprised.

"Be wary. He is looking for yourself and Master Windu. He wouldn't tell me why. He wouldn't even tell me how he got in. All I know is he is as good with a lightsaber as always, he nearly took off my head. Had he wanted to we wouldn't be having this conversation." Obi-Wan waited for his Master's response, sitting up in bed, lightsaber in hand, glancing about his room wildly as if waiting for the rouge to appear out of the walls. "What is it you think we should do, Master? He seems bent on finding the both of you and we know nothing of his intentions."

"We understand. We'll speak to you later, Padawan."

"Yes, Master."

"In the meantime, get yourself to the Healing Quarters. I need you at your best."

"But--"

"Padawan." Qui-Gon said warningly.

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon turned off the comm and replaced it in his pocket. Mace had already gone and Yoda was readying to follow him out. He turned to his former learner with a look of worry that seemed befitting of many Jedi these last hours. "Grave danger am I sensing, Qui-Gon. Right you are to be concerned. But in check must your emotions be. Difficult this may seem, but rely on the Force you must. Send extra guards on the younglings the Council will. May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon stood and bowed as the Master left.

hits to date: 956! you rock!

Next time: Will Taka confront the Outcast? will Obi-Wan survive? Can Qui-Gon hold on to everyone he holds dear! Stay tuned!!

Please review!


	9. Confrontation

well, I will be going away for 10 days (i'm visiting the states, YAY!! someplace in florida or whatever. should be fun) Anyway, so that means updates may be delayed a bit. ok? I'll try and post a bunch before I go, and might not leave you in a cliffhanger. if I'm nice!

* * *

The Siege

**Chapter 8  
Confrontation**

"This has all gone too far, Qukea. The Council will find you out and then what will your fate be? Doomed for eternity to rot in a cell? I almost made that mistake. The fear and anger and hate, it all consumed me too. Please, don't fall the way I did. You can be helped the way I was. Death is not the only alternative, Qukea." Taka sat at the top of the highest water fall, speaking plainly to the man across from him. "Please, call this off. All of it. It will only profit destruction."

"You say that now, but you can't say you didn't enjoy the power you found." Qukea retorted picking at the grass in lazy clumps. To anyone spying at them from below it would appear as if two friends were simply contemplating their future as Jedi, not two fallen who discuss the death of thousands. "This strength, they lied and said it didn't exist. I'm happy for once. He had it coming after all. He never pushed me hard enough. It was his own fault."

Taka looked at him forlornly. "Then I have come too late. You are lost and there is nothing that can cure you but a lightsaber through your brain."

Qukea turned to him, his pointed teeth hissing as he growled, "And who will wield the blade, you? You are just as guilty as me! How dare you judge me!"

Taka stood. "Because I have been through it all. I did things worse then you, I sold my soul to a Sith just because it was convenient. I was a weak stupid soul just like you. I left because if I didn't the Jedi were going to hang me for my crimes. Do what you want, Qukea, kill all the knights and Masters that come to your fancy, why not aim high and try for Mace or Yoda like I did. You're an underling compared to my legacy."

Qukea stood also, his hairy fists tightened, claws extended with fury. "How dare you! We were friends , Taka! I thought you would understand what I am trying to do here! Besides, I almost beat you, I did catch Master Mundi didn't I?"

Taka Laughed. "Only because he was safeguarding a Padawan, you ignorant wretch. You could never compare to what fear I placed in the heart of the Jedi whenever I walked the halls. You will always be second best." He turned and started down the waterfall. It was painful to say those words like he meant them. Half of him still did and that is what he trained so many years to destroy. But Qukea would not accept a normal lashing. He had to beat him in battle of strength and in mind. He knew what would happen next and was left unsurprised by the sudden hum to life of a green lightsaber sailing to cut him in half. Taka turned swiftly to block it. The two were in a frozen pose, trying to push one another off balance.

"What, no more laughter?" Qukea asked.

Taka strained against the blade, but his footing was giving way. They were on a steep slope after all, scattered with rocks and isolated by the roar of the falls. He gathered the force to him and pushed outward, smacking Qukea in the face with and invisible hand. His mind was reeling to find a way to take him alive, but it seemed unlikely. Qukea was just as pulled to the Dark Side as Taka had once been, perhaps even more. The Wethen was more likely to slice Taka's head off than listen to him. The truth was simply he could not defeat him fighting normally, the way he was trained. He had to get down and dirty. Taka gathered the Force energy to him. He no longer cared what side he drew from, the light or the dark, it made no difference anymore. He launched forward, striking down against Qukea. The Wethen rolled out of the way, kicking Taka in the back. Nashat nearly lost balance over the side of the falls. But he instead turned and sliced after Qukea who had gotten to his feet. The green lightsaber shot out to intercept and the two pressed against each other again. This time faces a mere few inches from each other. Qukea took the chance to sneer at him evilly, as if he somehow had Taka pinned. He spit in his opponents face, and Taka stepped off, only enough however to gain ample distance to boot Qukea in the chest. The man staggered backwards down the slope and almost seemed to be ready to fall.

Taka didn't stop, or give him a chance to recover. He pressed his attack, harder than before now that the Wethen was headed down the slope's steep half. The lightsabers were a blur, landing parry after parry, circling behind a back and arriving in the hands at a different angle. Striking up then down, another arc in the opposite direction. They hit a small landing void of guard rails and Taka found his opportunity. He pressed Qukea closer and closer to the edge. If he fell now he would hit water or boulders, either would do the job neatly enough at that height. Wethen's body mass were so thick, it made it impossible to swim without electronic aide to keep them afloat. Whether Qukea saw the danger or not, Taka could never know. But he did finely press the creature against a solid rock face, dangling precariously close the edge.

"Do you want to kill me, Taka? Me your only friend? I called for your help in my time of need! When my Master was weak and left me in that native jungle you are all I thought of. Will you kill me this way? The way you killed your Master? You know I had to do it, don't you? You knew he was too insignificant to let live!"

Taka's expression was one completely emotionless. He didn't care what problems Qukea endured. All he knew was the man was a terrorist and a murderer, not much different from himself, but the point was the Wethen was the closest to dying right now. So he should be the one to go.

Qukea saw the expression in his friend's eyes. Knew his death was imminent. But instead he laughed. "Do you not know what I have done?" he screamed. "Don't you have some children to save?"

Taka snapped to life. "What have you done!" He yelled above the falls, his lightsaber ready for a blow should he not receive the answer he wanted.

"They lie to children. Taka. I had to save the children. Don't you see? It is better that they die then to—"

Taka struck Qukea's lightsaber away and grabbed him by his coarse, hairy throat. "What did you do!" he growled

Qukea raised his arm and socked Taka in the jaw. He then took him by the arms and swung him into the cliff, letting his friend's body rebound off the wall and fall through the air. "I am saving them!" He called to Taka's falling form. "I'm saving them all!"

Nashat's body hit water the way it would hit a duracrete wall. He was unconscious, his body slowly drifting down into the abyss. No one would have the chance to find him until the deed was done and the children were gone. He would die and seem like the killer himself committing suicide after the crime. Perhaps Obi-Wan would defend him. Perhaps . . .

A pair of hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him up. He was limp in the strong arms, his heavy black cape holding his rescuer back. The man turned and unclasped the cape, letting it fall down, down, down to the bottom of the pool, twisting gently in the water jets currents before lying limp where Taka's body may have been. Instead the former Jedi was pulled up to the surface. He was dragged onto the grassy bank and given the chance to gain his wits amongst a coughing fit to expel the swallowed water.

A friendly hand slapped against his back to aide him.

"Master Windu?" he exclaimed with surprise. He knew the last person in the Temple who would ever want to see him was Master Mace, and there the man was ready and willing to sacrifice his life to save him. Taka had to smile dully. Some sacrifice, all he really had to do was swim after him. All that accomplished was ruining a good pair of boots.

"You all right?" Mace asked.

Taka tried a nod, though in actuality he was very much ashamed. He didn't want to run into the Council under these circumstances. He wanted to wait until he and Mace were somewhere private where they could discuss matters of great importance without worry of being overheard. Now, instead this very public display of his arrival was not exactly what he had in mind, but it would inherently have to do.

"Yes, I am fine, I assume. But it will take some time to track Qukea down."

"Understandably so. I have sent a few Jedi up after him. We doubt he will be uncovered." Mace held out a hand and pulled Taka up to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I was contacted by him. He said he needed to see me. That it was regarding my past." Taka's reply was curtailed as he headed off at a decent pace. It took only a few of Mace's long strides to catch up with him. "He said he is trying to save younglings. I know he will attempt to kill them, and I know exactly where. If we hurry, I can show you—" he stopped cold in his tracks. Mace did also. They both heard the dull rumble. They both knew what it meant. The force hit them, bringing with it the suffering of a hundred children. Taka staggered to a bench where he sat, hanging his head. "I'm a fool." He uttered.

Mace looked at him.

Taka returned his gaze. "This whole time. Qukea knew I could solve his mystery. He was using this battle, this meeting as nothing more then a diversion, and I foolishly fell for it."

Mace stood him up roughly. "This is no time to feel pitiful, Taka. I want answers from you or else we will think you a conspirator! What have you come here for?"

Taka shrugged him off. "I told you! I received a message from Qukea. He told me he killed his Master that he wanted to be just like me. How he always looked up to me for the power I had. When I heard the news I came rushing here to convince him out of it. But I was too late. He is bent on destroying the Jedi because they lied to him."

Mace's eyes narrowed. It was a hard story to believe. Taka's arrival was at and odd moment. Mace was surprised fully when the Force guided him to the waterfall in order that he may save Taka's life. He was still scarred from what Taka had done to him those years ago. It was a painful memory. "How can we believe you? You shouldn't have even gotten involved."

Taka threw his hands up in defeat. "So what am I supposed to do? Go to what is left of my home and just watch my former friend destroy everything I hold dear?"

"You aren't a Jedi—"

"I used to be!" Taka spat back at him. He was furious that Mace was doing this to him. Couldn't he see that Taka still cared? "That should be enough! I could never abandon Qukea, not when I am the only one knowing exactly what he has gone through and survived it."

"Have you?" Mace said bluntly.

Nashat flinched. It was a painful slap that he perhaps deserved. It was obvious that Mace had never really forgiven him for leaving the Jedi when Windu had worked tirelessly to let him stay. Regardless, to hear the words from his former Master was a terrible blow. "I'm sorry that I disappointed you." He said flatly. "But I will have you know that Day-Gos Jinn and his father had completed my Jedi training. Coming here was also apart of my trials. I was to seek your forgiveness, but now I see that is impossible. I'll leave you to your murderer, Master Windu and return a failure." He bowed cordially, meaning every word and motion, his wet hair framing his face and displaying the adult he had become. He turned on heel and left down one of the paths. Mace imagined it would be the last time they ever spoke.

His body shook uncontrollably with energy. He wanted to spring after Taka, forgive him, but he also knew it would be only a lie. The rift between them was too great for a sorry. It was simply impossible. He instead left in the opposite direction, leading him down to the wreckage of the care centers.

* * *

Qui-Gon slammed his fist into the wall of his apartment. He was not one normally prone to acts of visible rage, but this he could not keep back. He was exhausted and frustrated. His world had collapsed and crashed around him into an improvability that was all to true now. He was waiting for his moment. The moment in which he would be in battle. That he would not be able to get away. He would know where the attack would be and yet not be able to prevent it. In that moment Qui-Gon was going to make a misstep in his fight. He would let the opponent get the upper hand and wound him if only to tear away from the battle sooner. If he died from his injuries, it wouldn't matter, so long as the younglings were saved. But no. He was stuck there, sensing each young life signature in a single instant be blacked out of existence. He had failed. What was there left now? To look forward to more attacks he could only know in advance about and yet not prevent? Was the Force playing with him? Mocking him? Driving him toward insanity like others before him?

"Master?"

He looked up from leaning his head against the wall to see Obi-Wan, still shirtless, staring at him in fear.

"Those children . . ." he uttered. His face was white, to shocked to shed a tear. "All of them . . ."

Qui-Gon went to him, allowing the man to collapse against his chest. No Jedi in thousands of years has had to endure such terrible pain. And Qui-Gon could do nothing to prevent it. Nothing. That perhaps was the worst in it all.

"I know, my Padawan. Just try and calm yourself. We will find this man, I assure you. No more innocent lives will be shed."

"Could I have helped? Was this my fault?"

Jinn was speechless at the words. They had come from his apprentice, but then also himself. Was this his fault? "No. No one could have prevented it. It was the will of the Force. We can only pick up the pieces. Do not let it get to you, Obi-Wan, you must be strong. Are you well enough to go?"

Kenobi stepped back from his Master's embrace to try and right himself. He knew the answer should have been no that it took him almost an hour to get this far into the living quarters, but he nodded a yes anyway.

"Then dress, we must search for our terrorist."

Kenobi nodded soundlessly and left to his room.

Qui-Gon used the scant free time to try and gather his thoughts. He needed calm. He needed to feel in complete control. Otherwise when they came upon the man, he would be able to do no more than Obi-Wan with his injury. He knew he should have left his apprentice to recover, but the way it appeared, Obi-Wan needed him more now than ever. Perhaps the boy would be fine.

Perhaps they would both be struck down. There was no way of knowing for certain. They would go to the Council first, seek their advice and work the case from there. Who knew how many more would die in the process.

* * *

awe, poor Qui-Gon.


	10. Hostage

**The Siege**

**Chapter 9**

**Hostage**

It took Taka longer then it should have to center himself again in the living Force. Tampering in the Dark Side was a terrible idea that should have never reoccurred to him, but when Qukea was attacking him it seemed so right to do it. He probably disappointed Mace now more then ever. How could he ever returned to Day-Gos in this way? Un-forgiven and reverted right back to the state the Jinn's found him in. An angry broken spirited youth with too much power and not nearly enough control. He tried to remind himself that that was no longer the case, but it was of little use so he stopped trying. He needed to get away. Maybe until everything blew over, then try again with Windu. Perhaps this time he will confront Master Yoda first to be an intercessor for him. It was a slim chance, but one he should at least consider taking. Regardless of everything he was enduring he knew one thing. He really, honestly, in the deepest parts of his existence knew he could not leave. Not with Qukea the way he was and the whole of the Temple subjected to his manic wrath. He had to stay, had to help. Even if it was the last thing in the galaxy Mace wanted him to do.

The latter thoughts came on an interesting interlude. For, as it seems, Qukea had been thinking just the same, however more diabolical as he slowly followed Taka on his journey through the Room of A Thousand Fountains. He waited for his moment to be particularly right, then leapt out at Taka's distraction and grabbed him from behind in a choke hold.

"Stay still or find you neck snapped in two, Taka my friend." Qukea whispered into his ear. "I have a wonderful plan. You can be a part of it. I am sure the Council will just love it wholly. You must deliver me a message, do you understand?" Taka felt a fresh pain squeezing into the flesh of his back, he refused to give Qukea the satisfaction of more then a groan. He had felt worse pain.

"I have just stabbed you in the back, my dearest friend. You will go to the Council, you will seek them out and kill every last one, or else I will kill you and another larger care center."

Taka was struggling against the grip, but Qukea had him.

"The bodies will be on your hands, Taka. Every one. Won't it be grand? Children or the Council, Taka that is your choice."

Taka felt himself released and on turning found Qukea had disappeared into the brush, down another escape hatch most likely and impossible to track.

The man instead made his way out, faster than before, and ducking into a fresher. He went to a mirror at once, looking down at his back to see the damage. Some ultimatum he was faced with. He needed help, and he needed it now.

He pulled out his com link and dialed Mace's number. He knew the man would probably turn him away the minute he heard his voice, but if he said the word _**bomb**_ first, he might stay on the line enough to listen. It was worth a try.

"Master Windu here."

"There is a bomb about to destroy another care center." He tried to keep his tone flat.

Mace paused, recognizing instantly the voice. "Where's the bomb." He finely stated.

"I'm not sure yet."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Listen to me. If I don't kill the council, he will destroy another Care Center, a larger one, and I will die. Do you understand me?"

Mace waited again, letting the words fully sink in. It was a hard reality to face. "Yes, I do."

Taka could feel the wound worsen now. "I need to know what to do. I'm asking for help Mace, I . . ." he paused, trying to make his voice not shake. "I don't want anyone to die." He hit a fist onto the sink and dropped down to his knees, wincing with a groan he was unhappy about transmitting over the comm. "I, I really need help."

"What's going on, are you all right?"

Concern. That was definitely concern in his voice. Taka wanted to smile about that. The pain was ebbing again and he found himself able to pull himself back up. "Yes, I, I think so. He stabbed me in the back, quite literally I must say. I don't know with what, it didn't feel like a lightsaber."

"I'm sending someone to you, where are you located?"

"No, don't bother. I'm coming up myself. I'm not meeting with you, or any of the Council. Who can be a go-between?"  
" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, they are here now, I will have them meet you. You don't object I assume?"

Taka let a corner of his mouth lift in satisfaction. "Can I not escape them and their investigations? They will do. I'm outside the green house, west wing. I'll take a lift and be to you shortly. Shall we meet, say, two levels below the Temple Spire?"

"Understood. Are you in pain? Should a healer come?"

Taka was on his knees again when Mace had asked. He was feeling blood trickle into his shirt and tunic. Sure, he wanted a healer. But he knew if Qukea saw him blabbing what he knew around, the bomb would detonate. Couldn't he have a normal existence? How was he always wrapped up into these bizarre oddities the galaxy produced? Though Mace was pressing him in concern for an answer, Taka refused to speak until he knew his voice would be steady. "No." He forced out. "I'm all right. Don't worry." Before Mace had the chance to object, Taka cut the transmition.

* * *

The Councilor looked around at the face in the room. From Eeth Koth to Depa, everyone was displaying the seriousness he himself felt. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had already gone, but he was still ready to stand and join them.

"Go, you cannot." Yoda told him flatly. "To go, would mean to die. Need you the Jedi do. Handle this, Jinn and Kenobi can. Trust them you must."

Mace nodded at the words, meant to calm him but in reality he wanted no more then to go after the Jedi detectives. "We must evacuate the care centers, as a precaution. We are taking no chances this time. Take every Knight in the Temple and pair them with as many children as we can. No more then five, we can't have any collections. They will stay in the individual rooms until this all blows over. How much time will it take?"

"Some hours perhaps." Adi Gaillia told him.

"Then let's get to it. We need as many hands as we can manage."

* * *

"Taka?" Qui-Gon called lowly, should the assassin still be about. He had expected the man to be out waiting for them, but finding this not so, he became concerned. Obi-Wan was stiffly checking just within the lift doors, allowing his Master to check the rooms adjoining it. So far they had come up empty. Perhaps the outcast returned, maybe Taka left. They couldn't know for certain. All they knew was he had to be uncovered and quickly.

"What do you think has become of him?" Obi-Wan asked innocently. "Did he just leave?"

"I don't think so. If anything I would think us coming here is another diversion."

"Could the man have taken Taka hostage? Forced him to lead us here?"

"There's no way of knowing."

They waited in silence for twenty minutes, combing the hall, pacing back and forth. It was then they knew it must be another tactic. They were being played like pawns and they had lost precious time. So they left, assisting in the evacuation Yoda had called to inform them of.

* * *

Taka had indeed been on his way. He caught the first lift to reach him, sharing it with another Jedi headed in the same direction. He offered a silent, kindly sort of smile and the lift rose through the Temple levels. What neither of them counted on to delay their respective rendezvous was the lift suddenly and inexplicitly shorting out. It came to a stop with a drawn out thud and Taka found himself staring at the other Jedi in wonder. She looked back at him, equally surprised and they both tapped separate keys on the keypad. It was of no use, as it seemed, for the lift refused to budge. They were stuck.

Taka pounded against the control box. "You've got to be joking! Out of every bloody lift in this place I am stuck here like this?" He growled in frustration and whipped out his comm to call for back up when, to his surprise, that was not working either.

"It's a lift." The woman told him. "You're comm won't work in here." She calmly opened a hatch on the side of the door which revealed the lift's internal comm system. She punched in the security number and waited. "There's no tone. The power shut out the comm also."

Taka let his shoulders drop in submission. "Are you serious? Honestly? How long could we be stuck here?"

She shrugged some. "It all depends. No one is expecting me for some hours now. What about you?"

He laughed. "Me? They would want me to get lost! Great! Now I'm stuck in a lift with a knife wound in my back, dripping wet and that maniac is going to get away with murder." He leaned back against the lift wall. "This is horrid."

She looked at him sympathetically. "You're injured? I can help, I'm a healer."

He looked at her wryly. "I deplore healers. But in the state I'm in, that is the only good news I have heard this whole day."

* * *

The end for now!


	11. Difficulties

**The Siege**

Chapter 10

Difficulties

Qui-Gon paced madly in his private room. He knew only doors away waited the majority of the Council and a group of five younglings. The Council waited for him, the younglings were avoiding being killed.

He had to figure this case out. Where would Qukea next strike? Why couldn't he drag the premonitions forward? Command them as many other Masters could? Why was he their slave instead? He knew the Council expected more of him. They wanted, needed, answers. Taka was gone, where they could only guess. Now they were still under an invisible attack. How could he possibly hope to save them?

A light knock came upon his door.

"What!" he snapped instantly.

Master Windu walked in, closing the door behind him.

Jinn normally would have regretted yelling at the Councilor. However, he was in no mood to care. In a moment more he would have yelled for him to get out.

It seemed Mace was in no mood to hear of it. So, in this stalemate they looked at each other.

"I can't sense a thing." Qui-Gon told him at last. "Nothing, not an inclination, not a whim. The only foreign thought flashing across my mind is of that fool death of Sacul and my apprentice. I am thinking of nothing else, only that." He looked down, his features crestfallen. The vision continually repeated itself. The waves of the Force, the pain, the screams.

"If the time of it has passed, the battle gone, then why is it still in your mind?" Mace replied. He moved cautiously, leaning on the small table in the corner. "Sacul is alive, and recovering. Your Padawan is alive. If they are truly premonitions, then you should not be still focused on it. What about the battle. The children? Does that come to you?"

"No." Qui-Gon replied bluntly. "I should be past it. You're right. But I'm not. Does that mean it hasn't happened?"

Mace meant to say something, but paused, taking a breath, thinking. "It is very hard to interpret these. Describe it to me again."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "We've been over it, a hundred times, I've been over it. I've seen it again and again for two weeks. I don't know what then I am missing. Two died, I saved them. Was I not supposed to? I couldn't save the children."

Mace looked serious. "You didn't fight anyone either, Jinn. In the premonition you were fighting before the center blew. Did you this time?"

Jinn shook his head. "Obi-Wan did. Maybe it was his battle with Qukea, I can't say it for certain. I don't know anything for certain."

"Thus the nature of visions."

"Don't get all philosophic with me, Windu, not now." Qui-Gon shouted.

"then get your head on straight!" Windu shot back. "Your sister hasn't seen a thing, Saesee hasn't either. You are so far the only Jedi in this Temple with visions. If that is what they are. Now get yourself together, buck up like a Master should, and figure this out!" He moved swiftly to leave, turning a moment before walking out. "Jedi are dying, Qui-Gon. If you can see what is happening next, you can save lives. If not, it's simply a waste of effort." He left.


	12. Escaping the Lift of Hell

**The Siege**

Chapter 11

Escaping the Lift of Hell

Four hours later and the two, Taka Nashat and Aami, were still irreparably sealed in their metal tomb. Both of them felt the presence of a bomb exploding somewhere in the Temple an hour before hand and could but speculate as to its origin or who had suffered at the hand of it. This was all a tragedy. One great unfolding tragedy and once every couple of minutes or so he would express that to Aami. Aami, for her part, laughed, smiled, and listened to his every word. She had always admired him after all. Taka was an object of mystery to her in her youth. She was in his clan, had remembered him from long before his captivity, before even he was picked by Master Aktcha as a Padawan. She shared that joy with him. Then, felt the terrible pain when he never came back the same. She wondered if he remembered her.

"They will blame me for all of this. They've done it before."

"Who will?" she asked.

"Master Windu and Yoda. I am not exactly on their better half."

"Yes, you told me about leaving." She smiled kindly, looking up and his cross-legged form from where she lay on the lift floor. "Do you think Mace will forgive you?"

"Who knows. Probably not."

She smiled. "Oh, so dramatic. Well, look at the bright side, here you are stuck with a captured audience who is absolutely fascinated in every word dripping from your lips."

He looked at her with skepticism. "Truly?"

"No, you are a terrible bore and a miserable complainer." She laughed at his expression and patted him on the knee gently. "Oh, do not be that way with me, dear Taka. I am only fooling."

Taka slid down the side of the lift until he was lying on his back, starring up at the ceiling beside her. It was only then he noticed something he hadn't this whole time. There was a hatch. An _escape_ hatch was just above him. "Did you know that before?"

She looked at him. "Know what?"

"There's a hatch up there, Aami, what you mean you didn't know?"

She looked to where he pointed. "Hey, look at that! Here, give me a boost, I'll see if we can get out!" She stood up, pulling Taka up after her since he was going too slow for her liking. It was going on five hours now they had been locked in and already she was in dire need of a fresher. She put her foot in his cupped hands and lifted up to the ceiling tile, quickly pushing it aside. The hatch gave way and she starred up into the long hollow tube that was the Turbo shaft. "A little higher." She instructed. He braced himself and pushed up, letting her grab the sides of the hatch in order to pull herself up the reminder of the way.

"Well? What do you see? Any door close enough to get to?" he called up.

"Yeah, maybe for you. I know it is too high for my own, even with the Force. How far up can you reach?"

Taka leapt up, using the Force to guide him through the hatch and land beside her on top of the lift. He took note of the closest door and sighed. "Now I doubt I could reach eight meters."

"Will you try it?"

He looked at her. "No, I won't. I've only been stuck here with you five hours. I want to make it an even six so I may have a chance at kissing you in a very un-Jedi-like way!"

She was struck red in embarrassment.

He laughed. "Oh, wait, I'm not a Jedi, so I don't count! I can woo whoever I wish."

Feeling he was perhaps leaning more towards joking, she refrained from slapping his face and instead punched his arm. "Shut up and jump, slave!"

He held up his hands defensively. "Oh, do refrain from hurting me. I fear my weak bones can take no more." They shared a mutual smile and he measured his jump. It would be tricky, definitely tricky. If he misguided the jump he would miss the lift on his return down and continue at a vertical fall for nearly one hundred floors. If all went well, he could grab the ledge of the access door and melt it open. Aami would have to wait for help to come up, but it wouldn't matter. They would be freed. He stepped back to the edge of the lift, got a running start, squatted, leaped, and missed by over five meters. The return was guided well and he hit with the heavy thud of his boots.

"You were close." Aami tried to sound inspiring.

It was enough for him to try again. He took another running start, leapt up and missed again by almost three meters. He fell back and missed the lift.

Aami's hand shot out as if from thin air, grasping his outstretched fingers. She nearly fell forward, plunging to a likewise death had her foot not hooked on an electrical wiring circuit.

It was then, in the moment where he was dangling near death, in which Aami was holding for dear life, that one of the five repolsor lift engines cut out. The lift lurched to one side, Aami struggled to pull Taka up. Another two engines went. He was coming over the side now. A fourth cut out. Aami and Taka fought to replace the circuit. They reconnected the breaker and paused. Nothing. The lift didn't move. The engine didn't cut. They were safe. The two slowly and carefully made their way back into the main room.

"Well, that was a terrible plan." Taka sighed, back on the floor.

"It was your fault." Aami said from beside him, on her stomach. He gave her an annoyed glare.

"You are the one who told me to jump."

"You found the hatch."

"You unplugged the lift engines!"

"You fell."

"You told me to jump!"

The lift groaned and shifted in the shaft, beginning a slow lean that taken to full extent would surly topple them over and upside down. The two simultaneously moved to the center of the lift, where the sole engine remained lit, and sat down. It would be another long haul.

"Are you always so cross?" Taka asked her.

"Are you always so tragic?"

They stared at one another, then smiled and sighed. They had learned, even in the brevity of their re-acquaintance when the other was being pushed too far or not enough. They had both their own personal demons to battle and to find one another in this chaotic mess was strange enough and surely no coincidence. They lay next to each other, both on their stomach to avoid looking at the hatch any longer. Conversation changed from failures to oddities. Taka relating events of his past when he was a popular Jedi student, when his Master was normal, and when he entertained a simple standing in life. Aami broke into conversation to laugh or repeat her own stories of Jedi mischief in the halls at early morning times and they generally were enjoying the company. It is at this juncture, Taka finely remembered their connection from childhood, and found himself shocked at the change Aami had undergone through her life. Once an unsure child she had developed into a fairly striking young woman. Not unlike his own transformation from a bold youngling to the ghost of his former self. She had gotten the better half it seemed. Regardless, it must be said, that Aami still had to use the fresher and Taka knew he would be convicted of an unjust murder. Still, he didn't think it was fair she was appointed honorary Master of the Jedi Arts for handling some strange situation on Kapastigk four years prior. Was the Council handing those out like candy nowadays? Why was he never elected as Master of the Arts? Sure, it wasn't as good as a full fledged Master, but it was better then a Knight.

"You suck." He sighed.

She laughed. "Well, if you ever feel the need of spending two years tromping around some jungle planet after a black market tycoon you might want a little recognition too."

"I spent a year being tortured." Taka replied. "They made me finish my training."

This little conversation was a strange time for him. He was used to all seriousness, even though Jalen Jinn and his wife did make his existence worth while. He never felt an actual part of the Jinn family. He was merely passing through, and that was always how he viewed it. Even though he had been there six years, they were always just an object of life to him, like the Jedi. They trained him to live normally, not in a way in which he would be subject again to the call of the Dark Side, but instead so that he may have a firmer grip of his reality. He could cope with his powers. Now, with Tco-Sida and his wife Calypso gone less then a month ago, he was in a feeling of lost mortality. Coming to the Temple was his way of repaying a promise he made to a dead leader. He had to settle with Mace. His soul could not bear not to.

"Taka?"

He lifted his head to look at Aami. "Oh, sorry, sort of lost myself a moment."

"Your finger is twitching."

He looked down. "Well, nothing much I can do about it. I guess I'm just tired. Over-stressed, and stuck in a lift for six hours."

She smiled. "And you're shivering and wet, so move over because you're making me cold."

He laughed. "Oh, move over? Why don't I just throw my tunic on you and you can feel my suffering." He laughed some, sitting up to unhook it.

She moved away. "Oh, you don't have to, I'm half wet as it is. What did you do? Go for a swim clothed?"

He pulled his soaked tunic off and threw it into a corner. Nearly instantly he felt warmer in its absence. "Yeah, fell right off a water fall. Qukea's aid mind you."

She nodded. "You did tell me something of it. But take this." She removed her outer cloak and dropped it on him. "That way you are not half naked in front of me. A Jedi can be personal about that sort of thing."

He nodded in understanding and moved to pull it on, however halfway through his arms were irreparably stuck in her scant sleeves. "I don't think so." He said, and pulled it back off, lying instead with it as a sort of blanket. "Well, I'm warmer."

"Good, I was oh so terribly worried." She sat again, cross legged and looked at him curiously. "So that scar, under your chin, it goes all the way down your chest?"

He rubbed his chin where the long vertical scar began. "Yeah, mostly." He sat up, letting the cloak fall to show her. "These little hash marks are where my captor took a few ribs. On the right here, below this big lightsaber scar I have no lung at all, and here," he shifted to show her his back, "Those one's on my shoulders, they were cut in half. Now, stealing organs I can get, but my shoulder blades, that's still a mystery to me."

She was looking with a strange sort of astoundment and mixture of amusement. "He ran you through? With the lightsaber?"

Taka nodded. "Yeah, didn't stop me though, that was his mistake. It's just a big empty space there now, he couldn't hit anything dangerous." Taka lay on his back, pulling the cloak on again. He stretched a hand over his head, hoping it would stop his twitching pinky finger. "Now that you mentioned I was twitching, I can't stop thinking about it."

She patted his head. "Awe, poor Taka."

"You don't mean that."

"I know."

Silence fell between them once more, but it was not an uncomfortable one, the way two strangers may have, but rather the two held a particular understanding that old friends may endure. Aami was quite and complacent, Taka befuddled and trapped in his mind. He was thinking again, too deeply so. His mind had drifted back to the day Tco-Sida and Calypso were lost to him. It was his hardest time. He felt utterly worthless. He had been returning from the capital when everything happened. He was almost home when the attack was nearly ended. He entered the door as Tco and Day-Gos were passed out on the floor from the paralytic. He was the first to find Calypso's dead body. He cradled her tenderly, horribly shattered. His entire estranged reality was thrust to the wind. It was too much to bear. He knew Tco-Sida wouldn't live long without the presence of his wife, a healer. He would lose them all. In the ensuing battle, he would lose everyone. No one could comfort his horrible sadness. Then recently, for Jalen too . . .

He felt a gentle hand slip into his palm. Aami's hand. "Taka? Come back to me, Taka."

He closed his eyes, trying to let the emotions fall the way Tco-Sida had taught him. Let them drip away like the venom of a serpent. Let it fall off your finger tips like water drops after a storm. Do not pick them up. Just let them pass. Let everything pass. Feeling secure, he sat up.

"Are you alright?" she asked in sincerity. "I didn't know if I should disturb you, but your mind, it just seemed so jumbled I had to help." She was speaking quickly, as if she had done something wrong.

"No," he looked up, "no, you did rightly. Those emotions I am trying to rid myself of. Sometimes I win, sometimes I do not. It's nice to have help against them."

"You _**are**_ always so tragic, aren't you?" she said jovially.

Taka wanted to look at her with a mock annoyance, but he couldn't find the ability within him. Something had sparked, momentarily. It made him stop, look at her. Really look. Take her in. The way she moved, the flow of her hair down her shoulders. The Padawan braid tucked behind her ear. The color of her eyes—he moved forward and pressed his lips against hers. She deserved it after all. He told her he would on top of the lift. It wasn't unexpected, she should have no reason to slap him. He wasn't a Jedi after all. She may just—

Aami kissed back, though surprised with her humanoid feeling. It wasn't exactly the first time she had kissed anyone either. She just made a point only to do it once.

They parted simultaneously. Equally surprised and suddenly urged to move away from one another. Far away. They stood instantly and headed for opposite ends of the lift when the unconventional teetering sent them racing back. They stared away from each other a moment before gaining the courage to catch eyes again. Taka was the first to speak:

"You know, if I did not know you well, and by now I think I do, I would say you were experienced."

The slap to his arm came and against bare skin it was inclined to hurt a great deal. "Taka Nashat that is a horrible thing to say!" She was red with embarrassment. How could he possibly know?  
"But you didn't deny it." He pointed out in a low voice.

She clamped her mouth shut to prevent saying anything. But she had no way of really holding it in. "Fine, once, and that is none of your business."

"Who?"

She turned her back to him. "Why in the galaxy should I tell you?"

"I'm curious." He admitted. "I want to know who I'm following up. And if I was disappointing in comparison. It wasn't Kenobi was it?"

She stiffened. How in the bloody galaxy could he??

"It was!" he exclaimed.

She turned. "Oh, you stupid crat slug, how did you ever . . .you . . .you are horrible!"

"Was I better?" He pointed out, genuinely curious, he poked her in the arm. "Can I try again if I wasn't?"

Her jaw dropped, ready to spit out the greatest Huttese curse she could possibly muster when suddenly the lift began to move. She inadvertently fell forward into his arms, as if frightened that in any moment the lift may give way beneath them. They would plunge 100 levels in the metal coffin. They would hit ground floor and virtually be obliterated. Taka held her back, burying his face in her hair as she clung to his chest. Could they die like this? After being trapped seven hours? Left hungry with a twitching finger, a need of a fresher, wet, and cold?

Lift stopped. Taka opened his eyes delicately, as if assuring himself that they were not quite dead. The door was being pried opened. They had been found at last! He suddenly remembered propriety after his seven hours of near solitude and went fishing for the top half of his tunic. Aami did likewise, catching up her cloak and pulling it on as if to appear in complete control of herself. Taka struggled to clasp his belt over the soggy fabric and by the time the door came free, the two were standing, perfectly normal with eyes bright and cheery for the two maintenance droids. They were about to sigh in relief, until they noticed Master Windu directly behind the droids. They remained straightened then, awaiting possible repercussions. Aami for her part ran forward and hugged him tenderly.

"Oh, Master! You haven't the slightest idea what we have gone through! I shall inform you of all in a moment!" And with that she took off down the hall.

Mace watched her go in mild surprise. It wasn't exactly what he had expected when the Temple core informed him of a lift problem. He looked at Taka with scrutiny.

Taka for his part emerged with a shrug. "She's had to use the fresher for hours now."

"How long were you inside?"

"What time is it?" he checked the wall chrono. "Force! Seven hours?" He looked at Mace. When's the last you heard from me?"

"Noon." He replied.

Taka shook his head. "Seven bloody hours. Sweet Sith, what a horror! Do well never to be trapped in a lift with Aami." He sighed and motioned for them to move on. "What has happened in my absence? I did sense an explosion. Was anyone injured?"

Mace nodded, walking beside him. "Ten younglings were injured, two killed along with three caretakers and two Knights. This is all getting out of hand. You were trapped this whole time?"

Nashat knew the comment was directed at establishing whether or not he had an alibi. "Yes. Completely so. We attempted an escape but merely cut out four lift engines. That was around an hour ago."

Mace nodded again. "Yes, that's when we were informed of a problem. You may want to know that the lift was sabotaged. We opened the door below to get a look at your position. The electrical guide wires were cut. It took us that time to reconnect. It was only meant to disable the lift, not to plummet it to the ground."

Taka huffed a laugh. "Oh, we would have done that on our own eventually."

Aami returned from around the corner to catch up to them. She fell into step between the two. "So, Taka, have you yet been blamed? Because I could tell the truth and say that I was kept hostage against my will as you forced me to—" Before she finished, Mace's lightsaber was drawn against Taka. Likewise Taka drew his. At any moment they were poised to attack. Surprised at the reaction, she separated them using the Force. "Now, stop that. Master Windu I was only joking, honestly you two are really enemies!"

Mace replaced his lightsaber and moved on, having his fill of answers, Taka was no longer of use.

Taka replaced his own as well, glaring at Aami.

"I didn't know that you would go psycho! You two need to sit and talk, I'm serious!"

"Not going to happen. Not for a long time." Taka replied. "Let's go. Maybe Master Jinn can inform us of what's been happening. And you can tell Kenobi I kiss better."

so, that may be the last chapter you get for 2 weeks!! I'm sorry, trully, but a chicks got to go once in a blue moon. :) Feel free to review in my absence, i would love to come back to a FULL inbox!


	13. Truth and Mind Control

Well, I'm back! and I must say i rather enjoy Florida! the skies are beautiful, the weather was wonderful, except for the smoke. there were some muck fires and such, made it quite unpleasant at times. But I may actually like the state more than my own Australia! Golly, what a difficulty:) I even found a bull shark tooth on the beach! In all my surfing years, all those countless hours in and out, in and out, of the undercurrents as my swim trunks are carried out to sea, I have never found a shark tooth on a beach. Oh, how great I felt!

Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope to update regularly again, however I'm sorry the last chapter, and this, have yet to be edited thoroughly. sorry for the mistakes!

The Siege

Truth and Mind Control

"Aami!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. It had been sometime since he had seen her. At most, it was mere fleeting glances while one or the other was irreparably busy. The last conversation couldn't have been sooner then Marshal's funeral. Though he was near joyful with ecstasy, that feeling was completely quenched to non-existence by the appearance of who was with her.

"Decided to show up after all?" he asked bitterly and already defensive. Taka was nearly completely like a space pirate. One moment he was on your side, fighting with you, the next he was your enemy luring you into a trap. He was incredibly difficult to read.

Taka pointed a finger at him. "Don't start with me, Kenobi. I doubt I want to get into a scruff with you but if you insist, you're the third on the list. I need answers the Council refuses to give. Did they find Qukea?"

Obi-Wan thought about the repercussions he may endure by speaking to Taka when the Council itself decided to leave him out of it. However, if Taka went searching for his own answers, it could land them all in more trouble than initially. He consented at last, letting them in and securing the door behind them. "Keep low voices, my Master is meditating, Council's orders, to see if he can predict the next move."

"Then I assume they haven't found Qukea."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "They were close, he is hiding out somewhere in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He could lose himself in there and we would never know. He has access to the water drainage systems, which means he can go anywhere. It's reminding everyone of Xanatos."

"If he is there, then we have yet to see the brunt of the attack." Taka said seriously.

Aami looked at him. "You can't really mean that. What would he have planned that could be any worse?"

Taka didn't say. He knew what he himself was capable of. What he would do, loose in the Temple, with the Dark Side at his back edging him toward lunacy. Qukea would bring the Temple down.

It is in this interlude that Qui-Gon's door opened. The Master exited the room hurriedly, his face covered in complete rage. Obi-Wan was at once frightened of him as the look was directly straight away to him. But then it shifted. It turned to another. He looked at Taka. His silver eyes were impenetrable. He was stony and silent as he grabbed the former Jedi by the throat and drug him off. Obi-Wan knew better then to try and pull him off, even though he was near certain Qui-Gon would kill Taka. Should he go for the Council? He looked at Aami for guidance.

* * *

Taka was trying to fight the heavy grip off, but he was no match for Qui-Gon's hold. He staggered into a room, forced against a wall as the door slid shut behind them. No one could hear. They were alone and still Jinn continued to press against his wind pipe. He was getting no air now. Taka gasped.

Jinn knew before long he would be dead and of no use to get his answers, so he finely released him. Nashat crumbled to the floor, sucking the oxygen into his lung. Qui-Gon pulled him to his feet only to punch him across the jaw. This time Taka could stand. He waited for his mind to clear of the stars and turned his head back to Jinn, waiting the explanation for the brutality so uncharacteristic of the suave Jedi.

"You dare . . . you come here, at this time of horrors, you assume to lend us aid, you . . ." He restrained himself for striking again. "you kissed my sister. Give me a single good reason why I should not just kill you now and be rid of you, Taka I swear it."

Nashat was not in the idea of thinking Qui-Gon was joking with him. He remained submissive. "You saw us? How?"

"Dreams." Jinn spat, pacing. "this whole time I thought they were of me. Of my losses. But now I know my mistake when the last centered around someone with Aami. You. I have been looking through you this whole time since the loss I felt two weeks ago. What happened? What changed? Why do I see what you see?" He shouted the last, stopping to look at him with ferocity.

"I'm sorry about this." Taka grunted out through the soreness of his throat. He looked at Qui-Gon seriously. "It was my fault. All of it. I didn't know it would take you this far. I needed help, Qui-Gon. I didn't know what to do. I was trying to reach Day-Gos, but ended in your mind instead. Once the channel was open, I couldn't close it. There was a tragedy. I didn't know what to do, I . . " he looked down. " I panicked."

Jinn gave him a scrutinizing look. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Taka didn't raise his head. "It's Jalen . . . Queka wanted to prove his worth. When I refused to take him on, when he came to me for training, he became enraged. He left, I thought, but at night he returned to face me. I began to fall. I was absorbed by my hatred for what he had become. Jalen tried to call me off." His mind flashed back to the night.

* * *

_The rain and thundered pounded at their backs, making the running blood of their wounds mix with water and stain into the ground. Taka was absorbed in the Force. He drew it in like a blanket, a private cloud of thunder and lightning. The air itself was electrified as the two came together in a clap of their lightsabers. _

_Jalen saw them, screaming Taka's name. He couldn't let the work of his father be ruined. Taka couldn't fall again. His mind could be lost forever in the black hollows of the Dark Side. "Taka!"_

_Queka struck forward with the strength Taka emitted. He took it in with every breath of the heavy air, becoming stronger and stronger with Taka's Force connection. His movements became more rapid, more cutting. He beat Taka back with his own power. _

_Jalen ignited his blue lightsaber, looking between the two to determine where he should jump in. Taka had to be stopped, or helped, before he was passed the edge of returning to his own sanity. It was always in the back of the Jinn's mind. If Taka went too far, if he pushed to close to that razor point, he might be lost in himself. If that ever happened, Jalen had to be prepared to do the unthinkable to his Jedi-brother. He had to be prepared to kill him. _

_Seeing his opportunity Jalen launched over their heads, engaging Qukea with a swift thrust then a backwards spin and a slash across his chest. Qukea hadn't expected the extra fighter. He was off guarded, stumbling back in the pools of mud the rain was collecting in. Footing was becoming tricky. Holding onto a lightsaber was difficult. At random points the weapon threatened to slide from the wielder's fingers and clatter out of reach. _

_Jalen turned to Taka with the slight millisecond of reprieve and punched the man in the jaw, hard enough to knock Taka right into the mud. "Get a hold of yourself!" He screamed, engaging Qukea who had recovered. _

_Taka shook his head to clear the dizziness ( so similar to Qui-Gon's punch, he mused). He knew Qukea had been feeding off him. If he so much as switched the Dark Side out of him, he could drain Qukea of everything. But he hadn't the control to do it. He leaped to his feet again to come to Jalen's rescue as the Sith apprentice attempted to press him to his knees. Taka used an upward sweep to raise Qukea's blade above his head. He then sliced to cut him in half, but the man leapt back and avoided it. They circled._

_It had been a long, hard fight. Jalen helped Taka to control himself, and as expected, Qukea's strength began to wane. When it seemed they were on the verge of breaking him, as each body began to fold under the strain, and strokes became wide and bazaar rather than close and calculated, Qukea drew away sharply. He pulled something from beneath the folds of his robe, he held the object, its black casing glinting delicately in the lights of the Jinn home. _

_A blaster. _

_Before Taka or Jalen had the opportunity to register the new danger, Jalen leapt to Taka's protection and in that same moment dropped. Snapping to his reality, Taka was able enough to defend himself from the subsequent blows, but unable to bring himself to follow after Qukea's retreat. In utter pain he bore Jalen up in his arms as his dear brother-in-arms died_.

* * *

Taka raised his head to look at Qui-Gon. "It was more pain than in my captivity even. I've never felt such horror. He died for me, Qui-Gon. He had a family, a wife and two little girls. I can't bear to look at them without feeling my responsibility. The night it happened, Day-Gos and Ty-Mara were in the towns. In sorrow I just reached out to anyone who could listen. I guess it was you." He hung his head. "I'm sorry."

Qui-Gon looked down. "My brother . . .I never even knew. I felt it, felt the pain. But I didn't think it was real." He was silent for a moment, hidden in his layers of thought before finely pulling himself out. "We have to stop him. This has all gone too far. We need you to drawl him out."

Taka lifted a corner of his mouth almost tragically. "Oh, I don't see that happening."

"We simply need you to be bait. An intriguing piece at that."

Taka looked curious, and the twinkle in Qui-Gon's eyes made him almost begin to head for the door then and there.

"What–"

"Master Windu."

Taka's eyes grew large as his eyebrows shot up. "I definitely do not think that is a possibility."

"He'll come, if he understands the importance of it all."

"I doubt it."

"Then we must inspire him."

"I will not force him." Taka accused. "Controlling the mind of Obi-Wan is one thing, and hard enough at the time."

Qui-Gon smiled.

"No!" Taka said firmly. "Don't even think about it! I already refused!"

"Do you honestly think asking will work?"

"Of course not."

"Then controlling him is a must." Qui-Gon's logic seemed undeniable. But they were speaking of controlling the mind of a Councilor. Taka never denied his ability to do it. Simply put he felt it was wrong and shouldn't be done. What choice had he? Qukea needed his bait. Mace had to be it.

* * *

I never meant for Jalen to be my whipping boy in my books, I just didn't want to kill Day-Gos or Ty-Mara. They're too cool. I may use them later too. We'll see.


	14. I'm Sorry

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Please keep dropping me a line, so I know your thoughts and views. The previous chapter has been edited. I will soon be editing the one before that too.

**The Siege**

**Chapter 13 -I'm Sorry-**

Aami smiled as she sat in the living area, waiting for Taka to emerge from the next room. "So do you think Mace will agree to it?" She asked.

"Ha!" he laughed. "Qui-Gon would be lucky if he even gets admitted to the Council."

She nodded. "Yes, I suppose so. Are those clothes fitting?"

He came out, adjusting his belt around his tunic. "Looks all right. I'm still a skeleton compared to Obi-Wan's form, but it will have to do. I am missing the black though."

She stood, pushing his arms up at his sides to get a scrutinizing look. He was wearing one of Kenobi's tunics, all cream and brown with a brown leather belt and boots. He seemed like his younger self in the garb. "I think it is striking. Makes you look like a Jedi," She tugged at a few long hairs of his beard. "Almost."

He smiled. "I didn't know you cared."

She laughed now. "Oh, don't even think about it, Sith. I refuse to let you woo me– what the Force happened to your neck?"

"Huh?" his hand went to his neck, "Qui-Gon, we sort of had an altercation, you know, dragging me from the room hurt a bit."

"What was that about?' she asked as the two sat.

Taka waved it off. "Nothing, its settled between us. He didn't approve of our affection earlier." he blurted the words out without thinking of the repercussions of it. Aami's near feint made him regret the words instantly.

Aami's jaw dropped. "How . . .how did he find out?!"

Taka fumbled to recover, figuring the truth may divert him from any possible blame she may be harboring. "He saw it in one of his premonitions. It turned out they were of me. A connection established in the face of a tragic situation. He was madder than a diseased neku and for a minute I thought he may kill me, but I suppose it is eased between us."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I had no intention of continuing to seek your affection."

Aami seemed taken aback. Her hands, previously folded beneath his drew away almost painfully. In a moment she collected herself, trying to hide it all with a smile. "Of course, I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm a Jedi I . .." She stood and walked away.

Taka stared after her, suddenly afraid he had done something terribly upsetting. It was true he was indeed developing feelings for her. How couldn't he? She was by far superior in beauty and grace, deadly with a lightsaber, strong in the living Force, as powerful as he, and for years Taka basked in the grace of Calypso Jinn who was said in all her beauty to be far surpassed by that of her daughter. Years he had thought of Aami, being constantly reminded her place as the only daughter of his loved Tco-Sida. He had a small doc file of her, a faded screened picture, missing half a dozen pixels, but it was her nonetheless. He supposed, over so many years, he may have developed a sort of respect for her. But could it be more?

"Aami, I didn't mean to." He found himself at her back, hands on her shoulders gently. "If only you knew how much I longed to see you again. And we were never really close, even though we were in the same clan.Tco-Sida spoke so highly of you. "

"Did he? I never really had a chance to know him. Not until he called for us when he was by death."

Taka's eyes closed, remembering it. "I miss him terribly." He let go of her, going for the door. "Let's get out of here, too many memories. I told Qui-Gon we would meet him in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. That is where Qukea has kept himself concentrated."

"So we are to face him?" she asked, going out before him.

"It seems so, unless Mace has different ideas about how to drawl him out. I may just have to go out and look for him alone." Taka shrugged. "If Qui-Gon fails to convince Mace it is a good idea, he will have no choice in the matter as I drag him along unwillingly."

She almost laughed. "If you go at it alone, I just may have to kill you myself. To the Rim with Qukea!"

He suddenly wrapped her in his arms and cried allowed in a truthful voice that made others turn and Aami go red in embarrassment. "You do care!"

She punched him lightly in the stomach. "Shut up, you!" she growled.

He let her go, drawling close to her ear. "Promise me a kiss, and I will not run off on my own."

Her eyes searched him questioningly. "You don't worry that my brother will, completely, kill you?"

He waited until there was no one ahead to look at them pryingly and left a careful kiss to her cheek. "I don't fear anything. Unless it is of the Dark Side and coming at me with a lightsaber."

"You may drive him to that." she whispered in warning, eyes unwittingly closing with the gentle brush of his breath against her cheek.

Taka had expected it. It gave him the perfect opportunity to place his hands upon her brow and will her body to fall into a deep sleep. She collapsed in a moment into his arms. "I am sorry," he told her sleeping form as he guided her into a vacant room, "I think I may love you. And if I am to fight, I cannot worry about your safety. Surely Qukea will use it to his advantage." He placed her down on a sleep couch and paused, brushing a few strands of auburn hair from her face. She looked so perfect. How could he ever uproot her life so wholly? He patted her hand and left.


	15. The Hidden Wretch

**The Siege**

**Chapter 13 -The Hidden Wretch-**

"Fine, we're here, may I release him?" Taka asked, sitting on a stone bench.

"Not quite. A minute more. Can you hold it?"

"Of course I can. I just don't want to." Taka folded his arms and looked around. The surroundings were good enough. They were at the pool that nearly killed Taka earlier. The lights were dimming, casting shadows as long as men along the floor. The foliage was thick and hard to manage unnoticed. If someone approached, they would know.

"How is Mace holding up?" Qui-Gon asked, drawling up his hood.

"Madder than a tasered akk dog. How would you feel?"

"Well, tell him it is only for the Jedi's good we've violated his mental rights."

"He knows already and replies something in Huttese about you and a certain digit of his hand. There's more, but I shouldn't repeat it."

Qui-Gon laughed. His comm link signaled him. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Master," the Padawan replied through the link, "All set. Ready when you are."

"Good." He cut the link. "All right, Taka, release Mace only when you are certain I'm at least ten clicks away." He paused before he went. "Wait, where is Aami? She did not follow you?"

Taka repressed the flush that threatened to arise on his cheeks. "No. She had other duties to attend to."

Qui-Gon's quizzical face did not change. He knew Aami would have to be dead and buried to not tag along on this expedition. He asked no more, figuring Taka had stashed her somewhere as a back up plan. He continued on through the brush to his hiding place.

Taka couldn't hide a grin as the Master disappeared. Three minutes later, Mace was allowed his free control. Ten minutes later Taka was storming off, Mace was yelling, and the listening Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were wondering if they should intervene. A fight between them was unavoidable. It simply surprised them at how swiftly it started.

"We aren't here for this!" Taka told him, turning away and pacing around the pool.

"Oh, here tell from the non-committal Padawan!" Mace snapped.

Taka whipped around. "Non-committal? How can you say that? Everything I did, I did for the Jedi."

"Oh, joining the Sith? Trying to kill me?"

"I was being influenced—"

"Oh, that's some fine point!"

"You are impossible!" Taka moved to leave down a path.

"Fine, run away again!" Mace yelled.

Somewhere hidden in the dirt and leaves Qui-Gon slapped his forehead. What a stupid comment to make. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. It was definitely not the thing to say to a Jedi living on the bitter edge.

After that, Obi-Wan contained no opinion. He was knocked unconscious.

Taka did not miss the words either. He froze. "Run away?"

Mace was firm as ever. "You ran from the Jedi, ran from me, from Tco-Sida, now you are trying to get away from yourself."

Taka turned. He was shaking with rage he refused to give Mace the satisfaction of releasing. "You are just so hard headed aren't you! You don't understand any of what I've gone through! You never really listened—" Taka paused as his eyes became scared and distant.

No one, save the reader, has realized Obi-Wan was suddenly no longer conscious. Taka was being strangled by Qukea, and Mace found it as merely being caught on emotion.

"After all, I tried to do for you, Taka, you never really opened. It was always darkness and secrecy. I Worked tirelessly to get the Council to re-accept you. And you threw it away!"

The man was on his knees, panicked and reaching for Mace, hoping he would understand.

Mace after studying the queer behavior drew his lightsaber and scanned the forest. Blast him and his inability to focus! It has probably cost them their lives. Taka gasped as the air flooded back into his lung. He instantly lifted a hand and Force-pulled Mace out of the way of Qukea's lowering blade.

Mace hit the ground and rolled before springing to his feet and blocking the next strike. Taka ignited his own blade and rushed into the battle. Qukea blocked him first, then struck down at Mace, then sliced up for Taka's throat. Mace blocked his blow and moved also to intercept Taka as the man was already moving for himself. Both together were not enough. There was a flash of sparks and blood, Taka fell back toward the water. Mace was unsure if he was dead.

Qukea took advantage of Windu leaving himself open and brought a boot up to kick him in the chest. Mace was like a wall, unaffected as he struck back with a powerful fist across the jaw.

Qukea only smiled as they circled.

* * *

Qui-Gon saw the attack and sprang from his hiding place. He meant instantly to go to Mace's aid, but was stopped by the sound of a lightsaber. Expecting Obi-Wan or Aami, he turned easily but was instantly on the defensive as the man attacked. Qui-Gon was in complete shock. "Aktcha!"

"My friend." The man smiled, crossing blades. "Been a while hasn't it?"

"You're dead!" Qui-Gon parted and drew back to evaluate the situation. "I don't get it. Taka, he killed you! Or Reno killed you!" Jinn couldn't tell where his mind was. Did Taka kill him? Wasn't it Reno in the security tapes? He hadn't any idea. Not anymore. What did it matter if Aktcha was really alive?

Aktcha laughed. "Oh, my apprentice? He did try. Reno Candula helped me make it all believable."

Qui-Gon was entirely aghast. Taka's Master was not dead. What could this possibly do to Taka? "What have you done?"

"Me?" Aktcha asked. "I wanted only what was best for Taka. I wanted him to be at his greatest potential. If that meant a little darkness, so be it."

They met, crossed swords two or three times in swift succession and parted again.

"Taka wouldn't conform the way Reno and I wanted. I was amazed Taka bucked up and killed him, but the universe is full of surprises."

They rushed together and locked blades. Qui-Gon feinted left, but Aktcha was a skilled Jedi in his time. They were evenly matched.

* * *

Mace could tell that, for all his mischief, Qukea was still merely a Padawan. As fresh as he was, Qukea would be hard pressed on a good day to beat Mace. The only thing holding the Master back was a concerned fear. Taka was not moving. He lay on the bank of the pool, in shallow water. His head turned up so Mace was not afraid of him drowning. But his lack of motion had Mace worried he could already be dead.

Qukea's inexperience, regardless that he drew immensely from the Dark Side was giving Mace the upper hand. The Master swept his lightsaber away and made a thrust he was sure would wound Qukea, but the Wethen side-stepped it and struck back. Mace blocked and went to cut him off at the knees. Qukea leaped onto one of the boulders of the water fall to avoid him. He had the high ground.

Mace knew better then to leap after him and instead rushed to Taka, lifting up the limp body. "Taka? Answer me."

Blood was flowing freely from some wound by his throat, but Taka's eyes were closed and he remained unresponsive.

Qukea was hard pressed to relinquish his gained advantage, as Mace had guessed, but seeing his chance decided to take it. He made a Force-propelled leap over the water and ended directly over Mace. Windu hadn't expected him to risk it. Only a few inches difference would have landed Qukea in the deep end of the pool, sinking to his death. Now Mace was on the defensive, unable to raise his blade in time—

Taka stirred to life. He sat up, thrusting at once to wound Qukea in the side.

The fallen Jedi cried out in shocked rage as he angled another blow downward. Mace had recovered enough to block it as Taka stood to meet Qukea's advance.

"Mace!"

Windu looked into the trees. It was Qui-Gon's voice. He had to help him. Taka was too busy to give him the assurance he needed. Windu would have to make a judgment call. Stay and aid Taka, or find Qui-Gon.

He went after Qui-Gon.

Taka saw Mace leave out of the corner of his eye. He was somewhat hurt, but not surprised. The Master knew Qukea was tired and wounded. Taka was a powerful warrior. He could handle it.

Qukea struck with redoubled blows. He was blinded now by pain and anger. As far as he knew there was nothing to lose. If he died, his Sith Master Aktcha would avenge him. And that was a worthy retribution.

Taka made a swipe across Qukea's middle, it was glancing but damaging regardless. Qukea came instantly back, slashing for Taka's arm. The former Jedi shifted away from it, pushing Qukea deeper into the pool. Just a few more steps and he would fall into the deep end. Just a little more—

He was already becoming lightheaded with blood loss. He didn't know if it was serious or not but would only hope the best. Nashat drew in close to his adversary, taking him by the cloak and pushing him back.

Qukea struck about wildly, catching Taka with only searing burns but nothing drastic enough to stop him. With a final grunt and push, Qukea fell back into the water. As he fell, Taka made a final swipe, hoping that his blade, and not the water, would end his life more humanely. Taka staggered off to see if Mace would need him.


	16. Climax and Fall

Chapter 14

Climax and Fall

Windu tried to hide his shock at seeing Aktcha alive. At first, all he could think of was keeping Taka away, but busied as he was taking up where Qui-Gon left, doing anything else was impossible. Jinn tried to get up once or twice, but it was obvious he had been dealt a fine blow. For the life of him, Mace could not imagine where Obi-Wan was.

Aktcha proved much more of a match then Qukea. Still fresh, Mace found himself surprisingly on the defensive. This was not without some amount of aid. Jinn had done his own damage before falling and Aktcha was fighting one-handed.

They struck together and circled. Aktcha sliced down, then pulled up. Mace blocked and struck left. Another block. Aktcha came back with three strikes at different angles.

Parried. And they crossed swords. Both pushed one another, drawling on the Force to gain the advantage. The air was electrified with their exertion. Mace won out, Aktcha went off balance and the Master made a spinning kick to his wounded shoulder.

Aktcha was blinded by the pain as he reeled away suddenly into the bushes. He reemerged before Mace moved to follow. He had Taka in his grasp.

"Well, well." The Sith said, brandishing his lightsaber across the chest of his former Padawan. "what a happy reunion we are having."

Taka looked at Mace, in complete shock.

Windu refused to stare at him. "Let him go."

"Awe, but I missed him. My dearest apprentice and I must be reacquainted with all those wonderful dark moments we've endured." He placed his mouth close to Taka's ears, whispering loud enough for Mace to catch, "Like the day I had Reno chop you to pieces. Those screams I remember them now."

Taka was in a frozen terror. He didn't know what to do. He stared foreword, absently, consumed by his memories.

"Aktcha, you've done enough. Just let him go, let this be between you and me."

The Master laughed. "Don't try and play me, Windu." Aktcha was backing up, closer to where Qui-Gon lay, lightsaber in hand. "I suppose," Aktcha continued, "Taka didn't tell you all his surgeries he was awake for. It was incredibly difficult to tie that strong of a Jedi down. It made him stronger each time. He dislocated a lot of joints that way."

Mace had to keep him talking, walking back. Blast the universe, Qui-Gon better be aware of what was going on or his plan was shot!

"Qukea always was a disappointment compared to what I knew Taka could be. What luck we are reunited." Aktcha embraced his former Padawan. "Isn't that so?"

Qui-Gon sprang up on his cue and slashed across Aktcha back.

In his shock, Taka was released.

Mace caught him as he fell forward, but did not expect the full weight. He'd forgotten Taka was wounded and probably spent by now.

Aktcha took his chance and with a final stroke meant to run Taka through while in Mace's arms. The Master saw the flash and accepted the blow himself before Taka and he turned together and ran Aktcha through.

Master and former Padawan collapsed beside Qui-Gon.

"All right, who thinks they will soon die?" Jinn asked.

Mace and Taka both grunted.

"I figured so much. And here I wanted you to carry me."

"How do all our meetings end this way? All of us scattered on one battle field with a Temple full of other Jedi whom did nothing to aid us?" Mace asked forlornly.

"It's the author's fault." Taka pointed out.

They nodded I agreement and began to pick themselves up. None of them got near enough to actual standing before Taka passed out, Qui-Gon was rendered nearly incapacitated, and Mace could move no more.

"Where the devil was Obi-Wan during all this? And Aami? What happened to her?" Mace muttered.

There was a parting in the trees. Obi-Wan suddenly appeared, Aami trailing behind him. Aami for her part seemed furious, but on seeing the injured was left putting off her anger until later.

"Good, a healer." Mace hissed out. "And here I expected to die."

Aami went first to him, taking care to move swiftly and yet heal as fully as possible. It took some minute's regardless, time longer than she would have liked or expected. Then she moved on to Taka.

"Aami, quickly!" Obi-Wan uttered, holding his now unconscious Master in his arms. "I can't rouse him!"

She paused before reaching Nashat and made a tearing decision to help her brother first. "Hold him a moment." She said. Obi-Wan followed her instructions, checking himself carefully to remain positive. Aami was a miracle worker. She had saved him once before when it seemed death would be his only alternative. Now that seemed like a lifetime ago.

When finished, she sat back on her legs. "All right, don't let him rise too quickly. He isn't fully healed, but he won't die of anything now. The Healing Quarters must have their look at everyone."

Finely she was by Taka. This whole time he had been stony silent. His eyes were closed, skin pale, neck burned and bleeding very little. Aami laid him across her lap, horrified at the wound. She almost forgot about healing him, her focus was so completely transfixed. With a shuttering hand, she held it against his wound and drew the Force to her, greater than before. She felt only Taka's skin respond. Still his breath did not tickle her the way it had before. His beautiful green eyes refused to open. His body never moved. She finished, inspecting her work and finding it satisfying, waited for him to shutter awake and look upon her with that smiling gaze of–

Tears formed in her own eyes. He wasn't moving. He was hardly breathing. She pulled him deeper into her embrace, circling his chest in her arms as Aami buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Taka!" she nearly screamed, "Taka! Taka, come back to me!" She shook his body, but he remained limp.

Mace was beside them now. With a fearful hand he checked his former Padawan's pulse, and came up without one. His jaw was set. He knew it couldn't be true. Not Taka. Not the strong Taka. "Perhaps he has another wound. Something I didn't see." He shuffled to open Taka's tunic which was already stained in blood, water and sweat. His scarred pale chest beneath seemed intact. For measure Mace checked his bones should one of them be crushed. His collar, sternum, ribs . . .

Suddenly she caught a sight of something. Something she hadn't noticed before. Taka's finger was twitching.

Taka moved, then released a giggling moan. "That tickles." he muttered.

Aami raised her head, tears flowing down her face. "Taka? You're alive?"

With still dizzy eyes he looked up at her, caressing her cheek with his fingers. "Of course, love. I was only on a short mission. The planet wasn't so bad really . . ." his voice trailed off as he closed his eyes and shook his head as if to clear it.

Aami and Mace exchanged troubled looks.

"Where do you think you are?" Windu asked.

Taka opened his eyes once more, really looking around this time to take in all the sights and sounds and memories of what had transpired. His lips quivered slightly and skin drew pale. "My . . .my Master . . .Oh, Force, Windu, I–I . . ."

Mace placed a hand on his chest. "Just sit a moment and relax, okay? I know, it was a great shock. He is dead now. I assure you. You have been justified, this whole time, you were right. I see that now."

Taka shook his head. "No, no, I never saw this. Never. He was cruel. He fell and could not be saved. I couldn't save him . . ."

Aami placed her head against his. "Hush, now. Don't say that. You had nothing to do with it." She closed the gap between his and her ear with a whisper of, "And I do love you."

Taka looked at her in surprise, letting his ragged edge emotions slip away. "Aami?"

She moved back, allowing him to sit up as he still stared at her in wonderment. She only smiled, before roundly slapping him.

Now he sat up straighter, almost drawing on the Dark Side to repay her. "What in the name of Valorum was that for?!"

Aami placed her hands on her hips, matching his attitude with her own. "Because you left me sleeping in some room and went off to fight alone you big oaf!"

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were standing, having recovered enough of their senses to tune into the conversation. They looked to Mace in wonderment who merely returned a slight shrug.

"It was for your safety and mine, you self-centered woman. If you came, Qukea would have used that against me!" Taka shot back.

"Oh yeah right, and I would just be the helpless female letting the men do all the fighting. No, I wouldn't be good enough with twenty-two years of bloody Jedi training under my belt to be any use to dear old Taka!"

"I did not say that, I merely meant I would have trouble controlling myself if you came. Do you want me to go to the Dark Side?"

She stood, folding her arms. "Maybe, if it gets you out of my hair!"

He stood also, matching her without missing a beat. "Oh, so you would wish on me eternal pain and suffering just to make your life a little easier?"

"So you would knock me out and face a losing battle which you nearly DIED just to prove you don't have to become a Sith to win at something."

Taka's hands unconsciously made fists as the blood rushed to his face in a hot anger. Aami only replicated him in his entirety. Qui-Gon nearly feared they would drawl lightsabers on one another. He looked to Mace for guidance. Mace didn't return it, he was transfixed on the peculiarity of the argument. At length the two separated, heading down opposite paths.

Mace folded his arms. He was curious, but unwilling to intervene. He felt for once Taka had finely opened fully to someone. Anyone. The fact that it happened to be Aami surprised him.

Qui-Gon was at a point of panic. Taka and Aami had developed a bond. A deep, loving connection born of attraction and not friendship. His sister was in love, as he was once. He became quite silent in thought of this.

"So this is Qukea." Obi-Wan mused, taking their minds away from the fight that transpired. He knelt down and inspected the body of Aktcha carefully. The duel lightsaber wounds from Mace and Taka still ozing foamy blood, as the one dealt by Qui-Gon had ceased to flow.

Qui-Gon looked at him, meaning to agree, then really thought about the question. "What? No, this is Aktcha, Taka's Master."

Obi-Wan looked up. "Taka's Master? But this is the man I fought outside the hanger. You mean I fought Aktcha?"

Mace and Qui-Gon slapped a hand against their foreheads. They had no idea there would be two perpetrators. Neither did they think to show Obi-Wan a holopic of Qukea.

* * *

Sorry, had to put that author bit into it:) Seems to be a theme of mine, that's a little sad, but whatever. they'll get over it! Only a few more chapters left.


	17. Council Defyers

Chapter 15

Council Defyers

Jedi Healer Tam Vassal greeted the procession as they entered the healing wing. Aami had already done what she could, but being spread across three was only able to aid the pivotal things before needing rest. Tam first ushered Qui-Gon and Windu into bacta tanks before returning to patch Taka's neck and tank him as well. Obi-Wan was left for a time alone, watching the three unconscious warriors in silent seclusion. Then, suddenly Aami appeared, sitting beside him on the couch.

"How is your head?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling.

Aami returned the look. "He didn't bash me into submission, just forced me to sleep. I'm still angry I missed everything. Taka's Master returning! How terrible for him!"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I can't imagine what it must do to him. And now to finely have killed him . . ."

As Aami turned sharply away, Obi-Wan was able to sense something was amiss. "what?" he asked.

"His Master," Aami started slowly, "You must never tell him. Never. We didn't find the body, when we returned to the lake. We found Qukea, alive. He had a breathalyzer to keep him from drowning, and a mild lightsaber wound not fatal. But Taka's Master is gone."

At this strange event, Obi-Wan could say nothing.

"Do you think Taka will be all right?"

"Continue to baby him, and I doubt it."

Aami shot him a look. "Baby him! Obi-Wan I do believe you are jealous!"

"Am not! What we had ended at Marshall's funeral, you yourself said so." Obi-Wan retorted.

"That's right."

They remained in silence some moments.

"Oh, Taka did want me to tell you something."

Obi-Wan looked at her.

"He said, he kisses better than you."

Kenobi blinked in surprise of the statement, but before he knew what he was saying shot back, "And how would he know? What do you think?"

Aami smiled, said nothing, and continued to bask in the glow of the bacta tanks.

* * *

The rain had come unexpectedly. It had been a beautiful day, sunny, little wind, then a small unobtrusive cloud began to shower the capital city. Taka had been wondering in the courtyard on the Temple roof between the second and third spires when the shower hit. Many Jedi around him made for in doors, fearing to be melted he guessed, for it was certainly welcome to him. It was one of his enjoyments. While a hostage to his Master and Reno, water was nearly impossible to get. Every rain he waited, collecting it in his palms, shards of metal, or whatever he came by. He shuttered to remember using a skull of an unknown being also. Each rain was like satisfaction. So, as the others ran, he stayed, sat, and soaked it all in.

"Why when I find you, you are all washed up?"

Taka opened his apparently closed eyes. "Hello, Aami. Are we talking again?"

She said nothing to this question and sat beside him. "First there was the fight with Qukea, then again Qukea when he nearly decapitated you, now your thoughts keep you outside in this weather?"

"There was once before."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "I was tracking my captor through the rain once. Years ago. Soaked myself to the bone."

"Do you enjoy it or something?"

"Yes actually."

She seemed surprised at receiving an answer. She was stunned she was talking to him. But something about Taka was drawling. She could not rightly determine what exactly that was, but she found herself unable to think of anyone beside him. She knew him, a little, in his youth. Before there was thought of being slaved, and chopped to bits as pieces of him were sold. He was a nice young man back then. Very bright.

Now, that memory was near shattered to the skeleton he now was. Well, not completely a skeleton anymore. He had filled out. The hallows of his cheeks easing forward with access to proper nourishment. His muscles, before waxed, now returned stronger.

He looked at her, letting the rain patter off his face gently. The drops pushed his long black hair back, and flowed down his scruffy chin and neck, tracing the long vertical scar. "The rain reminds me of my past. It brought such ecstasy. Something previously intangible now I can have all I want. Unending amounts. I can drown myself in it without calling it waste." He smiled, then, remembering himself added hurriedly. "Not that I would kill myself, anyway."

Aami watched him. "There was a time you would?"

Taka nodded. "In captivity, almost every day. When I was found, it changed to occasionally. After my surgeries, when my mind wasn't working right, consumed by the Dark Side, stuck with a mind-altering chip on my brain." He shrugged. "There have been times."

She moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, to the contrary, I don't much care for the water. But the way you put it in such regards, perhaps I will change my mind."

Taka embraced her. "Then for your sake, we can go in. Come on." He stood, helping her up as they headed in. Within the Temple entryway, they wrung out their tunics and cloaks, emptying their boots, and checking that they hadn't fried their lightsabers. As they stood, enjoying the mutual company, Master Windu and Qui-Gon appeared.

"Ah, there you are." Mace said. "Master Jinn has been looking for you, Aami."

She smiled. "Well, you have found me in the company of a wolf. So, come, spirit me away to safety!" she laughed, poking Taka once or twice light-heartedly before following her brother.

Taka watched her leave, smiling blissfully. "Dear Master Windu," he said sighing, "You must get me out of here. I fear a grave injustice if it not done."

Mace looked at him sideways, then stared off where Aami had left. "You don't presume to mean . . ." his voice trailed as he thought of Aami and Taka's interactions.

Taka shrugged. "I didn't think so. We grew up in the same clan. We weren't best friends or anything but I knew her. Then, I met her again in that lift. Tco-Sida spoke of her often. I had a small holovid of her. It was missing a few pixels. He kept it on his mantle. He knew I fancied it, and gave it to me two days before his wife died. Nothing happened between Aami and I and yet in so short a time I have developed a bond with her." He looked at Mace now. "I didn't even do that with you. Leaving the Jedi was my burden to bear. I refuse to let her do the same. I have to go before we grow more attached."

"You love her?" It was more of the question than the accusation Taka had expected. Mace did not at all think this would be the turn of their conversation. What advice could he possibly give?

Taka nodded, very little. "Yes. I do. Too much to let her be ruined by my lack of control. It isn't fair to her, I'm a dying man. Eventually I will self destruct; she doesn't deserve to see it happen."

Mace was nearly struck silent. Those were definitely the words of a man devoted. He wanted to soothe Taka, explain to him that all men were dying in reality. That Taka's great improvements may make it so he lives a fulfilled life, and is not weighed down by the dark corners of his mind. But Mace had no idea what side to take. The Master, scolding his apprentice for a love unattainable, the Councilor forbidding attachments, or friend advising about Jedi relationships. "This puts me in an awkward position, Taka, you know this."

Nashat agreed. "Ban me from the Temple. She couldn't see me then."

Mace folded his arms. "And she would hate me. She's the apprentice of the Council, Taka I can't do that. And on what grounds would I ban you in the first place? You just saved yourself in the Jedi's view. You saved the Temple. What will I say? 'Take this hero, exalted him today, then tomorrow throw him out'? Haven't you simply told her it's impossible?"

"She knows already, as you are aware."

Mace lowered his head. "Yes. You are correct. Well, allow me to dwell on this for some time. Then I will counsel you. In the mean time, let's change your tunic. I'm sure you haven't had lunch yet so we will head next to the eatery."

To Taka's dismay he did not reach so far as the eatery before he was felled upon by a group of inquisitive healers. Apparently the only place with his tunic in it was the healing chambers. When the battle with Aktcha was over and they carted him off it was sent there by the launders. In his rush to leave the first time he threw on whatever was handy, leaving his own clothes behind.

Great. He would have to go there to get it back.

* * *

thanks for reviewing people out there in cyber land! Could you please do it again?? only 4 chapters left!


	18. Decisions

**thanks everyone who reviewed, but I want more!!**

**Chapter 17**

**Decisions**

Aami rubbed her hands through her hair. "What should I do?"

Qui-Gon looked at her. Up until now they had been speaking pleasantly about everything and nothing. Now she paused looking out a large window into the rainy city. He stood beside her, knowing this was what he waited for.

"I am in love with a man who could never possibly return it. I am a Jedi, and yet it doesn't feel wrong. It seems wrong I _can't_ be with him." She looked up. "Oh, Qui-Gon what should I do? Forget him? Runaway with him?"

He tried to remain neutral, regardless he would much rather slaughter Taka for putting her in such a position. "As your brother, I feel I must give you an accurate judgment. I would never in my life want you to throw away everything you spent your life achieving. The Jedi have been your everything. Do you understand what life would be without that?" She looked away but he continued. "And as your brother, I can tell you something even Obi-Wan could not be told. Even I fell in love once. With Tahl." His heart seized, and he took a moment to collect himself. "We pledged ourselves to one another not long before she died."

Aami could not believe what he had divulged. To think, her own brother, once in such a position as herself! And the pain it must have caused him to lose it all. To go through all of it alone. Totally alone.

"It's much to meditate on." Qui-Gon went on. "Choose wisely."

* * *

yeah, its a shorty.


	19. Getting Rid of Taka Nashat

Chapter 17

Getting Rid of Taka Nashat

"Let go, Healer."

"Sir, you really should let me—"

"I am completely serious. Let go."

"But, your blood pressure says you are near collapse! Why not let me—"

"Watch me collapse, then!"

"Sir, please!"

Mace walked in from the room adjacent to find Taka, half clothed and heading back out the door. Tam Vassal was to the side, trying to talk him into a bed.

"Leaving so soon, Taka?" Mace asked, holding back his laugh.

"I refuse to spend the rest of my life in infirmaries. I'll take care of myself. I didn't want a physical, just my tunic back!" Taka replied steadfastly.

"You only have connections with Jedi, slave owners, and organ smugglers on this planet. Where do you intend to go, once clothed?"

Taka folded his arms, obviously frustrated. "Lay off, Windu."

Mace placed a hand on Tam's shoulder. "It's all right, let him go. Taka's body has a few natural quirks. You won't get the correct blood pressure with him. Or anything else for that matter." The healer made to protest, but with a look from the Master all rebuttal was silenced. "Come on, Taka."

Taka took his black tunic from the wall and pulled it on as they walked out, leaving his undershirt behind since there was little chance of getting it without receiving a knock-out drug or something of the like. He walked out, not even bothering to latch his tunic closed. "I'm simply fed up with healers. I know they kept me four days more than they should have. The only reason I am free now is the grace of a laundry chute."

"I figured so much."

"Where are we going?"

"Eatery, remember? You are hungry."

"Famished." Taka said, yawning.

Mace smiled. There had been something nagging at him. Something Aktcha had said, that he found himself afraid to mention. "I never knew—" he paused, gained the right words, and finished, "That you were awake when they tortured you."

"I didn't exactly advertise." Taka replied simply. "I'm sorry to be so bull-headed and secretive. I used to be very open and happy-go-lucky. My former friends would tell you so."

"Qukea?" Mace asked.

Taka quirked up a corner of his mouth. "And others. Really you are so grim."

"He lived, you know."

"Qukea?"

Mace nodded. "He had a breathalyzer. Jedi found him at the bottom of the pool, nearly hypothermic. He'll stand trial."

"Obi-Wan get to see him?"

Windu smiled. "Yeah, and he was not the man he fought outside the hanger. We never considered Qukea had any formal trainer. When Aktcha appeared, it seemed to make sense. He probably contacted you on Aktcha's instruction, to drawl you out."

Taka sighed. "Why do the crazies follow me around? Is there any way to lose midi-chlorians?"

"No."

"I didn't think so." He played absently with the burnt ends of his tunic, where the heat of Aktcha's saber had burned some holes. "Well, I did kill him."

Mace had to stop himself from reacting. Anything from a change in breathing, to the slightest tremor in the Force, Taka would instantly pick up on. For his own sanity, he could never be told of Aktcha's disappearance. Never. Mace put an arm across his shoulders. "Self-defense. Do not dwell on it. The Council feels you have resurrected your name. It was difficult business, and not once did I sense the Dark Side enter you. Even at Aktcha's taunting you remained steadfast. Scared out of your wits, but controlled."

"Well, if your long-dead Master whom you thought you killed, or who was really killed by Reno, or however the devil it ended up, I think a little shock is merited. I just can't imagine who's rotting corpse was left outside my cell all that time."

"Reno left the body?" Mace asked, glad to find Taka offering information.

"A body, apparently. He sat the head on a chair so it could watch me. Those piercing eyes I will never forget." He visibly shivered. "I'd hate to know whom it was. It was so disfigured, ravaged, I assumed it was him. Why wouldn't it be?"

They entered the eatery as two battered warriors would, all scars, bandages, partially clothed, and stomachs rumbling.

"I wish there was some way to make any of it up to you." Mace said.

Taka waved him off. "Just let me have the fruitiest, most chocolate covered creation in this here Temple and call us even." He paused in thought. "Now wait, what brought all this about? Suddenly all between us is well? My name is cleared, you nearly died saving me, and all is right in the world?"

"Seems so." Windu nearly laughed. "Now tie that tunic closed, your chest scars are making the younglings nervous and the knights jealous."

Taka chuckled, doing so. For the first time he hadn't noticed the stares while entering a room. It was a strange sort of freedom to disregard the world. When he and Mace finished raiding the buffet line, the two sat, joining the few Councilors who had turned up.

"Good to see you well, it is Master Windu." Yoda was the first to say. "Especially after abruptly leaving the other day, you did."

Mace swallowed his food. "Not my fault." He muttered, glaring at Taka with a look saying 'spill it, Padawan'.

Taka laughed, drinking a mouthful of juice. "Sorry, Qui-Gon wanted him who was I to refuse?"

Ki-Adi-Mundi's eyebrows rose disapprovingly. "You controlled him? How terribly rude."

"He wouldn't come of his own free will."

"Very true." Mace chimed. "On both counts."

Taka simply shrugged off his defeat.

"Well, let us all hope this is the last Sith following Taka around." Adi Gallia spoke.

Taka and Mace dually raised their glasses in a toast to the words. They knew it was unlikely. The way Taka's reputation had him in constant trouble.

"So where does this leave you, Taka?" Depa Billaba asked.

Taka took a bite of his uj cake and sat back. "I guess the same as seven years ago. The last time I had Tco-Sida, now I have only Qui-Gon's brothers, Ty-Mara and Day-Gos. I am not much of a family man, like they are. I enjoy my bachelorhood."

"Or perhaps you simply haven't found an adequate partner." Ki suggested.

Taka laughed. "Oh, I do not at all presume to take dating tips from a table of Jedi!" he hid the thoughts of Aami behind the shades of his eyes, stealing a silent glance at Mace.

The Councilors couldn't help erupting in their own laughter, causing many in the room to cast silent gazes at them.

"I feel we must at least give you a direction." Ki admitted when the revelry had eased.

Taka pointed a fork at him. "If you so much as hint the words Agri Corp. I am leaving right now."

Ki smiled.

"I knew it." Taka dropped the fork onto his plate with a clatter and shook his head side to side. "On my honor, I refuse to be reduced to a farmer. I spent the every moment since joining the Jinn family helping Calypso in her garden. I have had enough of it."

"Understandably." Mace mentioned. He sat back and thought. "this is a predicament. I would feel responsible just setting you into the galaxy without a contact." _Or a reason to stay away from Aami,_ he ended in his mind. This was a fortunate opportunity. Now the Council could help him, without informing them of the reason he wanted to send Taka far, far, far away without the possibility to visit for many, many, many years.

Taka shrugged. "Don't rack your mind. I'll just go to Tatooine and become a bounty hunter."

Depa nearly coughed up her tea.

"I don't think so." Ki told him. "Think seriously, Taka. The Jedi have many connections. What would you like to be? The Senate has much need for aids these days. We could set you with the representative of your home world."

"Influential as Taka may be, difficult to trust that leaves him." Yoda pointed out. "Not forgetting, are we, that control minds, he sometimes decides to."

"Isn't that how we got here in the first place?" Gallia added.

Mace agreed. "A good point. Taka, what is your home world?"

"Um . . .tough one . . ." Nashat rubbed his temples. "Tlan I think. I never bothered to remember, I didn't have any family there, and the sect I was born in raised me. Why go back?"

"At war Tlan is." Yoda said, looking at Mace. "Go there, he cannot."

Mace gave him a quizzing look. "Why not?"

Taka darted his eyes between them. "Well, war does have a repulsive quality. Why is she fighting?"

Yoda looked as if to hold back, but figured the words were best to come from him then the others. "Blockaded by a neighbor they are. Fought back they did. A long war, it is expected to be."

Mace's mind lighted up with a gleeful skipping version of himself. This was PERFECT! He had to plant a seed in Taka's mind that would send him to Tlan. "The planet had been oppressed by Sdor for years. Finely when the tyranny was too much, they rebelled. The lack leadership, a proper fighting force, navy, they are not expected to win."

Taka, suddenly sparked by a strange sense of patriotism, burst out, "Who in the Senate will help them?"

Depa threw a wicked glance at her diabolical former Master. "No one. The Senate wants to remain neutral."

"Neutral! That doesn't make sense! Why have a Senate if they aren't going to do a bloody thing about it!" Taka's blood boiled. To think such outrageous things would happen right there in the beloved Coruscant. That his home world, however briefly he knew it would fall under a tyrannical rule and no one would care to help. It appealed to his very soul. His very spirit yearning to strike out and help before—

He paused his thoughts. "Very subtle Mace. As if I _wouldn't_ go!"

The Head Councilor shrugged. "I never said get involved."

"You may as well have placed Qukea before me and said, now don't touch!" He looked sincerely at Yoda now. "Should I go? Is it worth it?"

The elder Master sighed. "Dangerous the situation is. A young man, you still are. Grave danger I sense in it."

"He's a strong Jedi—" Mace tried to defend.

"Former Jedi—" Taka added, but not with bitterness.

"Still dangerous it is." Yoda said, stubborn as always.

Taka regained their attention. "Forget it. I'll just ask Qui-Gon. He has never led me astray."

It's almost over now! Only a couple more chapters, stick with me!


	20. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 18

Saying Goodbye

"War!" Aami screamed angrily. "What do you mean war!"

Taka put his hands on her shoulders. "Would you relax? I need to do something, and this is a just cause."

"Something, to me, means a hobby like speeder racing, or collecting data pads! War . . .Taka you could easily get yourself killed!"

"Aami, I can't stay in the Temple, I'm not a Jedi. I refuse to work for a Senator and—"

"But there are thousands of jobs out there without going to some foolish planet."

Taka smiled. "I won't get myself killed. I promise."

She drew away from him. "I never thought that I might miss you. Or worry about you. This is strange, new. A Jedi isn't supposed to feel this way. Why do I?"

"Neither of us expected it." Taka told her, circling her shoulders with his arms. This time she did not pull away, just rested in the embrace. "But when Ki said I simply hadn't found the right partner, I thought of you. Maybe it is better I go. You are still a Jedi, with a future. Sacrifice that for no one."

Aami closed her eyes, resting against his chest. "Funny, I told someone that once. Now I am not so certain it was right."

"Who? Not Obi-Wan I hope."

Aami couldn't laugh. "Stop reading my mind."

"Sorry, it is a habit. Besides." He drew away, moving to grab his cloak. "Qui-Gon would really kill me if he found us together like this."

Aami nodded, holding back the secret her brother had shared with her. Perhaps Qui-Gon would understand them falling in love, running away together, just like Aami's mother and father before her. Like her brother Ty-Mara and Jedi Healer Vora.

Taka looked at her and smiled. "Please, just try and forget me. Focus on training. Live as a Jedi, for both of us." He drew close, kissing her lightly. "I have grown to love you." He confessed. Drawling away, he headed out, leaving Aami, sobbing, behind.


	21. Get off Planet

Here it is, the final chapter of what has beenn a long journey, thanks for sticking with me every one!!

Please make one final review!!

**The Siege**

**Chapter 21**

**Get Off Planet**

"Are you certain about this?" Taka asked Qui-Gon, readying to board his starship for Tlan.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I saw it last night." He patted the man's shoulder reassuringly. "You will do well, and gain great renown. Now, relax. I shouldn't really be telling you your future anyway."

"I might not leave if you don't." Taka replied. He pulled close to Jinn's ear. "This isn't some ploy to rid Aami of me? I want the truth, Qui-Gon, really."

The Master laughed. "Of course it isn't a ploy. Besides, I wouldn't tell you if it was."

Mace watched their exchange in wonderment, but knowing Qui-Gon realized he would have to wonder the rest of his life. So, he stifled his curiosity and handed a pack to Taka. "From the Council." He explained. "don't even think of refusing it. You are going to war, you need to enjoy a few luxuries."

"In case I die?" Taka asked, laughingly, "for some reason that doesn't bother me. Does Tlan know I'm coming?"

Mace nodded. "They eagerly await your arrival."

"Well, good. I suppose." He bowed to the Masters in turn, then to Obi-Wan who had stood silently he added, "Keep my memory alive, Kenobi!"

The Padawan scoffed. "Now how in the Galaxy can I hope to forget the infamous Taka Nashat?"

"You never know. I would give you something as a memento, but I have no possessions in the worlds. So, in that case I pass my medical reports to you. Endure them well! It's a full fifty-nine volumes!"

Kenobi laughed. "Oh, get out of here you bantha rider. I'll see you when the war is over."

"If I should live so long!" Taka reminded him, hopping into the cockpit. The view port sealed shut around him and, waving a last goodbye, rose up and into space.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Kenobi asked.

"You may." Jinn told him. "I never will, that is sure."

Mace looked at him in concern. " So positive?" he asked.

Qui-Gon muttered a silent "Yes," and headed out of the hanger. Obi-Wan followed behind.

Windu watched him leave. Qui-Gon had been acting reserved of late. Perhaps he knew his time was drawling to a close. Perhaps he had perceived it in a vision. Mace tried to pass it off. He didn't want to dwell on death. As it was many Jedi had lost their lives in the past week. He nearly met death himself. The Dark Side was rising, and more and more occurrences of these fallen Jedi were surfacing. The Council had to be wary. The times to come would only prove more troubling.

tada! then end.

now review


End file.
